


【Thurorm】A Gifted Man

by orika_yurai



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orika_yurai/pseuds/orika_yurai
Summary: 医生au & ABOAlpha！亚瑟 x Omega！奥姆





	1. Chapter 1

美国纽约，亚特兰蒂斯的2号手术室，此时正进行一场紧急手术。

「给我补片。」

「好的，医生。」

护工夹起补片，却在递过去的时侯松手掉了下去。

「抱歉，马略斯医生，补片掉了。」新来的护工倒抽了口气小声的骂了脏话，转身去取新的补片。

警报器嗡嗡作响。

「那是他的视网膜。如果体液继续渗漏，他会死。如果神经被割断，他会失明。」马略斯冷冷的说。

「我的补片呢？」

「来了医生，非常抱歉，不会有下次。」

没有回答，蓝眼医生接过补片，继续手中的动作，俐落的动作不到一分钟就完成。

「好了，缝合伤口。」

手术结束，男人脱下手套和口罩，露出节骨分明的手指和冷俊的脸。一位女医生凑上前兴奋的说着很荣幸能亲眼观看您精湛的手术，然而男人并没有看她一眼，只是转过头去炒了那名新来的护工便离开手术室。

\-----------

「有些文件需要您签名，奥姆先生。」左眼戴着眼罩的白发男人边拿着文件边递上一瓶绿色的蔬菜汁跟着金发男人进了办公室。对方接过瓶子喝了一口

「穆克，告诉我待会的行程。」

「15分钟后有一个职工会议，接着连两台神经瘤手术，午餐时间有个病情约谈。」说完奥姆接过穆克手上的文件，上下扫过一遍，流畅的签上自己的名字。 “Orm•Marius”

奥姆马略斯。一个外科界著名的医生，整个纽约或半个美国几乎都认识他，年纪轻轻就完成过各种高难度的手术，还拥有自己的私人诊所亚特兰蒂斯，被誉为当代十大名医之首。而被他手底下从地狱救回一命的病人没有一个不喜欢他，就算他待人冷酷刻薄医疗费又高得吓人。

除了高超的医术外，他还拥有出色的外表，他甚至上过好几次杂志封面，离开诊所后总是穿得西装笔挺，头上的金发梳着完美的背头，任谁看了都觉得是一位大企业的总裁。

看似拥有一切的人生赢家，实际上却是个Omega，虽然他生活的时代已经脱离了A贵O轻的观念和歧视，但是Omega的体质不会随着时间改变，他可不想成为一个每个月都会因为发情期失控的医生，于是奥姆将自己伪装成一个无色无味的Beta。

只有他的Alpha助理穆克知道他的秘密以及每次的热潮他总是用抑制剂度过，他不止一次劝过他停止使用抑制剂开始找个对象，但奥姆总是回答他：「你是我的助理不是我妈。」

今晚奥姆仍是最后一位离开诊所的。最近的手术和急诊病患实在太多，而且发生的尽是穿着天鹅绒西装或是名牌手表的企业家，也许是上帝对有钱人开了个玩笑，但他很快的把这个荒唐的想法甩出脑袋，他可不信神。

当短针指在介于十一和十二之间，窗外接受不到自然光时，他阖上电脑，白大褂换成了一套蓝色衬衫，踏出诊所，打开车门，和平常一样准备回家休息。

只是上车的前一刻他感到不对劲，一股陌生又熟悉的感觉从体内涌出，瞬间腿软就这么浑身无力的摊在车门上。Omega惊慌的想，他一直都有计算发情期和注射抑制剂的日期，严格把关的他绝对不可能出错。脑内飞快的回忆最近的饮食和身体并没有什么异常，推测唯一的可能是排程太满累积下来的压力和疲惫促使他的发情期提前了。

「不…」压抑过久的发情期来得又急又猛，自从分化那次后就没有体验过热潮的奥姆害怕极了，他恨透这样无法掌控的体质，很快就会有Alpha被他的味道吸引过来，他不敢想像接下来会发生什么。

发情的Omega并没有意识到有人接近，下一个瞬间他几乎被靠过来的高大人影给吓坏。他似乎想询问自己需不需要帮助，但看到对方潮红的脸和颤抖的身体很快就意识过来对方的状况，后知后觉的闻到那带点消毒水的海盐薄荷味的信息素。  
奥姆用力眨了眨眼打量着男人，他留着一头棕金的长发和浓密的胡子，皮肤是古铜色的，金色的眸子，左边眉毛有个受伤留下的断痕，脖子和手臂纹了纹身，比一米八几的自己要再大上一个块头。看上去是个Alpha但没有闻到信息素也并未被自己的信息素吸引，难道是个Beta？  
金发男人盯着对方自个陷入思考，让棕发男人有些尴尬的开口。

「呃、你看起来需要帮忙…该死，诊所看起来关门了，要我带你进去吗？或许里面还有医生？」

奥姆仍警戒的看着他，对方似乎不知道自己正是这间诊所的所有人，看上去也不像是本地人，也许是当下的最佳人选…随后又立马摇头想讲这个疯狂的点子从脑内驱逐。

该死的Omega体质，只要一有疏漏，他便全身都是弱点。

过了一会他深吸一口气，似乎做了什么重大的决定，抬起蔚蓝的瞳孔望向对方的金眸。

男人在路灯的光线下他看见有一头被汗水浸湿的白金色短发，蔚蓝的瞳孔盈了一层水雾，苍白的脸颊被情潮折腾得变成了粉红色，而那双性感的唇似乎一张一合的在说些什么。不知道是那股干净的信息素影响还是对方实在长得太他妈好看的关系，他压根没听进去对方说了什么。

「听见了没？」

「啊？」

「呃抱歉、你说什么？」妈的他怎么连声音都这么好听。

「买你一夜，价钱你开，保密、戴套、不标记，立刻上车或是立刻滚蛋。」

处于劣势的Omega丝毫没有示弱，他的语气强硬不容拒绝，而这个看上去像Alpha的Beta也不知道哪根筋接错线，居然就真的这么挤上车把对方带回他住的旅馆。

奥姆坐在副座，刚才与对方的交易已经用掉他仅存的力气，他不安攥紧安全带，眉头紧张的蹙起，双眼紧闭，下身的长腿难耐的磨蹭着。男人见状开口随便说些什么想缓和他的情绪。

「我叫亚瑟，你呢？」对方只是睁眼瞥了他一下，不打算回答。

「不说就替你起啰。宝贝、甜心、蜜糖，喜欢哪个？」随着亚瑟说出的每一个词奥姆的眉头皱得更深。

「多少钱能让你闭嘴。」

「能跟你做爱就是最好的报酬，亲爱的。」奥姆闻言撇过头，不再理会这个流氓。

半夜的马路很空，他们也很快的到了目的地，距诊所约五六公里的一间小旅馆，亚瑟不顾对方的拒绝一把将对方抱起往自己的房间去。

陷入热潮的Omega被他放倒在床上，他全身像是泡在热水一样烫，胸口剧烈的起伏，全身腾上一层诱人的粉色，那个未被碰触过的地方传来阵阵难耐的麻痒。他无意识的扯着自己的领子想脱掉衬衫的样子让亚瑟暗暗吞了口水。

「你是第一次吗？」他问。

「很重要吗？」Omega没好气的回答。

亚瑟没有生气，他的脾气似乎比他的块头看上去要好些。他从抽屉里翻出保险套用嘴撕开牢牢的套在自己勃起的阴茎上，三两下就脱光自己和对方的衣物。

「告诉我，如果我弄疼你的话。」

「不必前戏，直接进来——」

「嘿听着，保密戴套不标记都没问题，但是前戏你得听我的。」

「你…嗯啊！」

一个指节轻松没入Omega已经变得松软湿润的后穴，见状亚瑟便大胆推入整根手指，随后加入第二根、第三根直到吃下四根。他的手指灵活的在里面打转，寻找那个敏感的开关。嘴唇凑近他的上身，用舌尖轻轻拨弄那个小小的乳粒。

未经人事的Omega有些慌张，扭着腰想逃离那些在自己体内缴动的手指和胸前的舌头，却像是欲求不满地在催促着对方换上更大的家伙进来。

「听话点，你会受伤的。」亚瑟下意识释放自己的信息素想安抚他，干柴、海风和龙舌兰的味道冲入奥姆朦胧的意识。Beta是没有味道也没法接收其他人的信息素的，现在这股充满攻击性和野性的信息素明显说明他就是个货真价实的Alpha…等等！？

「你是Alpha！？」

「嗯？噢我忘了告诉你，我喷了信息素香水。」

该死的野种…奥姆咒骂一句。果然这个人压根不安好心，在诊所前巧遇大概也是他的计划。“奥姆马略斯的真实性别是个Omega”，他想让这样的新闻标题传遍纽约的大街小巷？想都别想！他得立马从这里离开！

奥姆努力撑起他绵软的身子，想推开对方，却被对方一把抓住，埋在自己身体里的手指向上一勾，Omega猝不及防的发出一声变调的呻吟，粉色的前端抖着射出白浊，好不容易拟聚的力气瞬间被抽空，重新倒回床上。

「找到了。」Alpha轻笑一声，温柔变换角度在上面按压，逼出Omega断断续续的喘息。拔出手指后还牵出一条色情的银丝，那个湿漉漉的穴口敏感的一缩一缩，好像舍不得让它们离开似的。

亚瑟舔了舔手指上的液体，本该是无色无味的体液他却尝到了一丝甜蜜。他伸手把软绵绵的Omega翻了个身，让他雪白圆润的屁股高高撅起，扶着自己硬了许久的坚挺慢慢操进那个雏穴。

奥姆微弱的挣动一下，刚经过高潮的他已经浑身乏力，这个姿势又让他被完美的禁锢在对方身下，对于第一次接纳Alpha阴茎的Omega来说亚瑟的太大了，即使做足了扩张被撑开的感觉还是很难受，无奈现在他只能一边努力调整呼吸，一边侧过头压低声音试图向Alpha威胁，警告他不准标记自己，但他不知道对于进入状况的亚瑟来说那只是调情。

「哈啊…宝贝，告诉我你的名字。」Alpha亲上他的后颈，在那个肿胀的腺体上来回舔弄，吓得Omega用力挣扎起来。

「不、呜…你说过不会标记我的！」亚瑟轻易的制住身下人的挣扎，继续嘴上的动作。

「我不会，我只是想知道你的名字。」Alpha张口把腺体含进嘴里，粗糙的舌头在上头来回舔拭，牙齿不经意的磨过激起Omega一阵阵战栗和呜咽。

「告诉我。」

Omega害怕的啜泣一声，哆嗦着道出自己的名字。

「奥、奥姆…」

「奥姆…哈啊、好名字，能叫你奥咪吗？」亚瑟守约的离开对方的后颈，凑到奥姆耳边轻声唤着他的名字，一手抓上他丰满的胸部，刺激著那个挺立的乳尖，惹得对方不住颤抖，急促隐忍的抽着泣。

最后Alpha抵着那个隐密的小口磨蹭，即使有套子的隔离，但生殖腔口被碰触的感觉仍让他恐惧，Omega近乎崩溃的摇着头尖叫一声，瘫倒在床上，弄湿了一片床单。随着腔壁的紧缩Alpha低吼一声也这么射在里头。

待彼此缓过呼吸，亚瑟尽量放轻动作把自己从对方体内抽出，摘下满当当的保险套绑紧并精准的丢进一旁的垃圾桶。

看着身边陷入沈睡的Omega，亚瑟不禁叹了口气。来到纽约的第一天居然就和一个陌生人上床，亚瑟无法否认他的确很喜欢奥姆，但他的信息素似乎无法对自己产生影响，就算如此他对自己就是有种说不上来的吸引力…或也许他只是喜欢金发碧眼的大胸美人。

他将对方圈进怀里，享受着对方干净清爽的信息素味道陷入梦乡，美滋滋的想也许隔天上班前能和他要个联络方式。

\-----------

一大早奥姆迷迷糊糊的发现自己不是在家里柔软的枕头和床铺上醒来，他正枕在另一个男人的胸膛，昨晚所有回忆像是道闪电一样劈中他，一瞬间涌入脑海。他像宿醉一样头痛欲裂，全身酸疼不已，好极了，他今天还得动手术呢。

他抬头看着对方还在熟睡的脸，昨晚情势紧急，根本没来得及欣赏他的面容。眼前的Alpha挺有英气，浑身上下散发着野性的气息，除了脖子手臂外，肩膀胸膛后背还要侧腰都布满纹身，他想起那个充满侵略性的信息素味道，推测这个人大概是海边酒吧的常客。奥姆默默在心里祈祷他不会某天把自己喝到肝癌末期，以免到时候他还得在亚特兰蒂斯和他见面。

奥姆小心翼翼的挣脱开对方的拥抱，溜到浴室清理自己，几分钟后出来看了眼时间距诊所营业还有半个小时。发现床上的人还在呼呼大睡，松了口气，虽然没有意料到对方是个Alpha，但所幸他并没有失控标记自己，一切都还在他的掌控范围。

没事的。他对自己说。

奥姆擦干身上的水珠快速换上昨晚幸运没被撕破的衬衫的裤子，从容的签了一张金额不小的支票放在床头，脚步却有些他自己也没发现的匆忙，无声地关上门离开了这间小旅馆。

40分钟过去，奥姆终于到了亚特兰蒂斯，原本只要一半的时间能抵达的车程他却特地选择了绕远路，最近医界绯闻特别多，他可不想被谁看见自己一大早从附近的旅馆走出来。

「早安，奥姆先生。」见到奥姆出现的穆克惯例的递上早已准备好的蔬菜汁。

「穆克，替我准备一支加重剂量的抑制剂。」他叹口气，接过瓶子喝了一大口。

穆克犹豫了一下「发生了什么吗？」

「做就是了。告诉我今天的行程。」

「…好的。中午用餐时间有场约谈，下午有个动脉瘤栓塞手术。至于待会应该有个前几天通知要来这里实习的医生的会面座谈，但是对方还没到。这是他的资料。」

奥姆挑了挑眉，他到要看看是哪个医生有胆子到亚特兰蒂斯却在第一天迟到的。他翻开文件的第一页，看见名字那栏资料的时候愣了一下，在看见照片的那刻时整个人被冻在原地。

You must be kidding me…

奥姆平时运转飞快的脑子此时完全无法思考，一切像是接二连三的恶作剧般令他无法控制，因为心跳加速而鼓胀的胸腔让他喘不上气，计划像是脱缰野马的感觉让他的意识一片空白，仿佛身边的存在正逐渐崩塌，在下一刻他即将跌进脚底下崩裂的黑洞时，直到穆克的呼唤强行将他拉回现实。

那个文件资料照片上的面孔，正是昨晚搂着自己睡的男人。而本尊现在正站在诊所的电梯门口，对于他上班第一天迟到这件事露出有些傻乎又抱歉的笑容，提醒着他这一切不是梦。

「我叫亚瑟库瑞，新来的实习医生。」

行吧，他相信上帝肯定也开了他一个玩笑。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看了A gifted man的鸡血产物，对医学一窍不通如果有bug请小力鞭打！喜欢或想继续看就请评论支持啦~♥最后没看过的话请一定要补一下这剧，帕翠简直是宝藏…


	2. Chapter 2

「说吧，你想要什么。」

就在几秒钟前，奥姆把这个看上去一点也不像实习生更不像医生的男人拽进他的办公室，然后用力的摔上门。“看来新来的医生即将打破最快得罪马略斯先生的纪录保持了”，外头所有职员都为亚瑟默默点了烛。

「噢嘿、还真是太巧了不是吗？」亚瑟心里默默窃喜，他一早睡醒就发现身边的美人没了，还创下了第一天上班就迟到的记录，唯一值得他留念的是床头那张还残留着一点对方薄荷味信息素的支票。但现在好了，这个金发美人居然也在这件诊所工作，这不是艳福是什么！

巧个鬼，奥姆没想到这家伙还有胆继续跟他装傻。

「别跟我嬉皮笑脸的，你想要什么。」

你的联络方式。亚瑟心里想，这话说出来可要被打。他认为性爱不过是一种生理上的需求，昨晚的体验应该也算得上不错，不太明白为什么对方这么抵触，但他可喜欢这个有点反应过度又暴躁的Omega了（虽然对方并不喜欢他），只见奥姆脸色越来越差，Alpha自以为的想也许是因为这件诊所禁止办公室恋爱？

「呃、介于昨晚我们俩还不知道彼此是同事，我想老板应该可以谅解的？」

「不。」对方迅速的回答让亚瑟顿了一下，下一句话就让他那张在奥姆眼里蠢得令人发指的笑容僵在脸上。

「因为我就是老板。」

WHAT THE FUCK——！？

受到惊吓爆击的Alpha此时才后知后觉的发现这间豪华的办公室看上去就是隶属于大人物，而对方背后的办公桌上的名牌正刻着奥姆马略斯几个大字。

“工作第一天发现昨夜419的美人真实身份是自己的上司”，当这种俗套的喜剧罗曼史套路发生在自己身上时他可真他妈笑不出来。 

「你还想继续装傻吗？」

「什么…？」尚未从冲击缓过来的亚瑟迷惑的问。

「你早就知道我这几天总是最后一个离开的，假装在诊所外头巧遇，用信息素香水伪装成Beta接近我，不就是想公开我的性别当作把柄威胁我？」

「什么！？不！」这个Omega的想像力未免也过于丰富了。

「我昨天傍晚才刚从澳洲飞过来所以压根就不知道你是谁，吃过晚餐后决定绕到附近看看实习的诊所刚好撞见你一脸痛苦的跌在车门上，后来也是你自己要求我帮你的，至于香水只是因为我的信息素太呛了！」

亚瑟给的解释比他想像的还要合理，奥姆一时半刻居然没办法反驳。现在好了，就算没被对方套路上帝也给了他这个无神论者安排了一个。将他开除也不是留下也不是，擅于决定和掌控一切的他此时乱了方针，搅乱了他精明缜密的脑袋，甚至还慌了手脚把自己的状况全盘托出，这种无力的感觉让他有些呼吸困难。看着对方懊恼焦躁同时带着一丝害怕的样子让亚瑟似乎明白了什么，双臂微张的低声安抚他。

「听着，你得冷静点。这的确巧得像个天杀的玩笑，不过我对公开别人的秘密一点兴趣也没有，我答应过会保密就会装作什么都没有发生。你可以讨厌我恨我，但我真的很需要这份工作，好吗？」

奥姆缓缓抬起头看了他一眼，咬了咬口腔内的颊肉，随后又不自然的移开视线，陷入一阵对两人都相当煎熬的沉默，直到穆克急促的敲了敲门告知他6号病房出了紧急状况。

「…去找我的助理吧，他会告诉你该做什么。」说完奥姆转身拿了衣架上的白袍穿上，快步却显得有点狼狈的走出办公室。

看着对方离开的背影亚瑟终于松了口，虽然得罪了上司但至少工作是暂时保住了，维科辛辛苦苦才给他弄来的机会要是就这么给丢了回去肯定会被他打死。  
亚瑟深呼吸几口气，假装没事的走出奥姆办公室的门，不意外收获了一堆来自其他职员关切的眼神。

「库瑞先生，我是奥姆先生的助理穆克。」白发的Alpha正站在门口旁边，语气礼貌却不带感情，而亚瑟向他点了个头示意。

「你知道他的性别对吧。」一个出其不意的问题再次飞快的打在亚瑟脸上，棕发Alpha瞪大双眼，支支吾吾的想装傻回避这个问题，对方却继续说「你是除了我以外第二个知道的人。」

这下亚瑟真的懵了，所以奥姆是Omega这件事到底是不是个秘密？

「你是怎么…奥姆告诉你的吗？」亚瑟问，而穆克摇摇头。

「他今天身上有股非常淡的龙舌兰的味道，但他不随便碰酒。你身上的味道比较复杂，大多是信息素香水，但混了点薄荷。」戴着眼罩的男人冷冷的指出事实，见对方尴尬的一愣，又指了指自己的鼻子补充一句「虽然我的视力不好但我嗅觉挺灵。」

「恕我冒犯一句，你上去实在不像实习生。」穆克直白的说，满是试探的意味。

「关于这个…说来话长。」穆克本想继续接话，但见亚瑟的脸色一瞬间变得复杂，他知道分寸并没有继续追问。转头带着亚瑟绕了一圈认识亚特兰蒂斯的设备，认识几个重要的资方和VIP患者，并告诉他今天熟悉过环境后就可以先回去休息了。虽然穆克表面上正尽责的说明自己的工作内容，但从表情和方才的语气推测，他其实和奥姆一样不喜欢自己。得罪了上司又被上司的助理讨厌，看来他来纽约的这趟任务不久后就会以失败告终。

他向对方表示可以先离开了，点点头以示告辞，转身回自己的办公桌。  
在搭乘电梯的同时亚瑟绝望的想着自己是不是过于冲动了。都多大的人了却因为一张匿名信大老远从澳大利亚飞到美国找一个说不定根本不存在的人，还叫他的导师透过一点关系让自己能进到亚特兰蒂斯，但也许过几天就得想办法和维科说明自己是怎么因为和亚特兰蒂斯的负责人搞上而被开除的。

回到旅馆，他把自己摔在算不上舒服的床上，盯着空白的天花板发呆，下意识的伸手去拿那张仍放在床头的支票，看着上面那道干练俐落的签名重重叹了口气。  
“Shit happened”Alpha心里咒骂，却无法控制的怀念昨晚与金发Omega短暂的温存和他身上那股干净的香气。

\----------

在经历一整天的精神折磨之后奥姆难得想提早回家，说得好听点他是严格律己，直接一点就是个工作狂，但由于在昨天发生那种事后，Omega终于体会到了休息的重要性。

他在整理好病历并巡视完最后一趟病房后向穆克道别，离开时没有注意到白发Alpha看着他时眼神里的心疼和不安。

奥姆开着车，有些愣神。放空的脑海无意识回忆起昨晚坐在驾驶座的人和副座的自己，吓得他用力拍了拍脸颊，试图把自己拉回今天的手术现场，虽然画面既血腥又令人窒息，却能让他感到安心。因为他从来没有在手术中出错过。

回到家后他久违的泡了个澡，想洗去Alpha在身上残留的味道。热水把他冷白的皮肤蒸得粉红，穿着淡蓝色的浴袍顶着湿漉漉的金发，Omega捂着空腹打算到厨房弄点东西吃。打开厨柜才想起他最近忙得没时间去超市添购食材，却在柜子角落找到一瓶他自己都忘了来历的龙舌兰。

小巧的瓶身印着一个典雅的马蹄铁，“ Extra Añejo* ”奥姆呢喃一声，摩挲着瓶缘，鬼使神差的拔掉精致的玻璃塞把它倒进了玻璃杯，盯着杯中金色的液体出了神，愣愣的伸出舌头舔了一口。

木头、香草和焦糖的陈酒香气顺上舌尖溢满口中。

Omega嫌弃似的皱眉，最终没有喝掉它。只是晃了晃手中的杯子，看着酒液在灯光下闪烁着宛如那对琥珀色眸子的光芒。

他可比这个要呛上好几倍。

\----------

隔天早上一阵刺耳的闹钟成功吵醒了熟睡中的Alpha，意识朦胧的瞟了眼手机显示的时间，距诊所开门还有一个半小时。这下闹钟是记得了但时间又错了，他烦躁的抓了抓睡乱的长发，决定步行前往打发掉这一个小时。

出门前亚瑟把卷长的棕金发扎成一个小球，提着两份刚在街角给自己和奥姆买的煎蛋卷。如果暂时抓不到他的心，至少可以先试试收买他的胃。Alpha乐观的想。原本应该平淡无奇的上班日常却在经过一间不起眼的小诊所时中止了。

「医生！请问有没有医生！」女人慌忙的在诊所附近跑下车求助，身后跟着一个男人，怀里抱着一个昏迷的小男孩，见状亚瑟立马上前询问状况。

「大卫在学校从攀爬架上摔下来伤了手肘，护士让他吃了止痛药，接着来诊所的路上突然就在车上昏过去了。」她的语速很快，看上去是孩子的导师。

「他昏了多久？」亚瑟一边问，一边从男人手上接过孩子。

「大约五分钟，我努力尝试叫醒他但他根本醒不过来…」

「好冷静点，我们快送他到诊所里。」他抱着孩子快步走进诊所求助，里头的护工见状立马带他们到后头的空病房，替孩子挂上点滴和呼吸器。这间小诊所和亚特兰蒂斯有着非常明显的差距，规模、人手和设备每一样都比不上奥姆的私人诊所，除了病人的数量外，但显然这不是件好事。

「医生人呢？」亚瑟问，护工表示他们正在忙着照顾其他病人，他点点头请对方赶紧去联络孩子的家属。同时一个红发女人便走了进来。

「伊湄拉•泽贝拉•查拉。这里的负责人，叫我湄拉就好，刚刚听护工说你也是医生？」女人也是个Alpha，宛如贵族的名字和亮眼的发色与这里的氛围格格不入，身上散发着玫瑰的香气。

「亚瑟库瑞，呃准确来说是实习医生。」

她点点头，询问孩子的状况如何。亚瑟推断是痛昏厥，但是身上并没有其他外伤或淤青，看上去并不像是从架上摔落。右手肘出现热水肿，很有可能是脓毒感染，也许抗生素治疗可以帮的上忙。

湄拉听完摇摇头，她被护工从另一个病房叫来时得知这个孩子三个月前刚和父亲从海地搬来美国，在弄清楚病因和取得家属同意以前不能随意替他治疗。

亚瑟搔了搔眉尾接着说「那得给他做个血液分析，你们的实验室在哪？」

「这里没有，我们都是送出去化验的，来回至少得等上两天。」湄拉有些困扰的说「但以他的情况可没办法等那么久。」

两人看着仍处于昏迷中的孩子陷入一阵思考。忽然，一个想法撞进亚瑟的脑袋，他打了一个响指。

“ I know a place. ”

tbc

*Añejo在西班牙文的意思是陈年过的，Extra Añejo等级的龙舌兰是陈年超过三年以上的高级品，价格不斐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 废话很多又无趣的一章…写剧情好难呀，文里面提到的医学知识全引用自原剧，有bug请小力鞭打，喜欢的话请留给我个评论支持我继续写下去🙏


	3. Chapter 3

当奥姆踏进亚特兰蒂斯的那刻，他的助理没头没尾的立马上前道歉，穆克反常的行为有点吓着他，他可是和自己一样不是个会允许随便出错的人。

而在听完穆克的说词后他有些愠怒，这个家伙不仅第一天上班迟到，第二天还擅自带了没有预约的病人上门，他以为亚特兰蒂斯是什么慈善诊所吗？他指导过不少优秀的实习医生，但像亚瑟如此“优秀”的倒是头一个。  
奥姆打开了3号病房的门，如穆克所说的看见了病床上躺着一个右手肘感染的男孩，旁边站着眼熟的红发女人，和那个该死的高大Alpha。  
女人见他走进来眼神闪烁了一下，有些尴尬的开口「好久不见。」奥姆只是淡淡的点了头应了声嗯。而亚瑟见他们的反应愣了愣，手里还拿着刚化验出来的血液报告。

「你们认识？」

「在纽约谁不认识奥姆马略斯呢？」她耸耸肩说，语气略带着讽刺。

然而奥姆并不介意，歪着头说「记得我当时拒绝婚约后妳对我说过再也不想看到我的脸了。」

「天呐闭嘴吧！是你的人带我来这的！」红发Alpha略显崩溃的大喊，她的话让金发Omega微微皱眉，看着另一位Alpha一言不发，用眼神告诉对方自己有多么不满，于是亚瑟连忙举起手中的报告解释。  
「嘿…我不知道你们曾经、总之为我的自作主张道歉，状况紧急，这个孩子需要做血液分析但湄拉的诊所没有实验室所以——」

「“你的”诊所？」捕捉到关键字的奥姆打断了对方的话，疑惑的看向一旁的湄拉。  
「…有机会再跟你解释。」闻言他挑了挑眉，向前抽走亚瑟手中的报告，扫过一遍结果后有些惊讶的看着病床上的孩子愣了几秒。

「他患有镰状细胞性贫血，居然现在才检验出来？」

「他刚和他的父亲从海地搬过来，这可能是他第一次看医生。」湄拉补充。「那他的父亲呢？」奥姆再次捕捉到关键词的问。亚瑟说已经联络到人通知他来亚特兰蒂斯了，大概不久后就会到。话刚说完，外头就传来一个男人吆喝的声音，亚瑟和奥姆连忙出去查看，留下湄拉看照仍在昏迷的孩子。

「刚刚有个人打电话和我说我儿子在这里，他人呢？」男人激动的冲着穆克大喊。亚瑟向前询问是否是大卫的父亲，男人连忙点头，而奥姆接着问。  
「你知道你儿子患有镰状细胞性贫血吗？」男人这次有些意外的否定他的问题，呢喃他五年前就到了美国工作，每个月寄钱回去给他的妻子，直到她去年死于一场地震，才把孩子给一起接过来工作…  
他抓住蓝眼医生的手问这种病能不能治好，而对方告诉他只要配合抗生素治疗就没问题，感染的右手也很快就能康复，只是需要有人配合输血。

闻言男人立马掏出皮夹里的献血証给奥姆表示自己可以配合，他看了看血型。  
「AB血，阴形，真罕见。」  
一旁的亚瑟惊讶的张了张嘴，低头凑到奥姆耳边小声说。

「老爸是AB阴性？我测过孩子的血型是O型阳性的…」奥姆听了垂下眸子，没有说话。

「怎么了？你们会用我的血的吧？」

「先生、关于这个——」

「你不能捐血给他。」奥姆打断他。

「血型检查的结果证实你不是他的亲生父亲。」

「……什么？」男人瞪着眼不敢相信的自言自语「这么多年来，全都是谎言…」

亚瑟神色复杂的看了一眼奥姆，一瞬间觉得眼前的男人很陌生，随后转过头向男人说。  
「先生，我知道你很难过，但大卫现在很需要你，先进去看看他吧？」

「我不认识什么大卫！」男人大吼一声，转身跑着离开了亚特兰蒂斯。

「喂、喂！」见对方的背影彻底消失亚瑟失望的叹了口气，转过头去略微愤怒的面对奥姆。

「你为什么要那样说！」亚瑟大吼。

「我只是陈述事实，他总有一天也会知道的。」奥姆没有什么情绪的说着，不太理解对方为什么会这么生气。

「所以你选在那个孩子最需要家人的时候？现在你要怎么告诉他，他唯一的亲人抛弃他离开了！」奥姆无声的张口，一时语塞，他沉默的反应却让男人更加窝火。

「我不知道你的家庭究竟有多么完美所以体会不了这种感觉。」他攥紧双拳，一时失控的Alpha信息素猛然在空气中炸开，让Omega不适的皱起了眉。

「但我没有想到原来你是个混蛋。」

过去的回忆一瞬间涌上蒙蔽了亚瑟的理智，伤人的话语如同一把椎心的剑在对方的心口上砍了一刀。亚瑟没意识到他远比自己想像中的还要来得愤怒，也没有注意到语落时奥姆的表情一瞬间的异样。失控的Alpha头也不回的转身回到病房，留下Omega一个人在原地承受他此刻辛辣窒息的信息素。

明明我比谁都要能够体会。他最终没有说出口，低头抿了抿苍白的嘴唇，往病房的反方向走去，离开了亚特兰蒂斯。

一旁的穆克看着奥姆的反应感到一阵心痛，男人没有错过他眼里一刹那的错愕、难过和受伤。白发Alpha从没见过向来擅于隐藏情绪的Omega会暴露出如此明显的伤口，即使只有一瞬间。  
对方离开时的脚步仿佛一下一下踩在自己沉甸甸的心头上，他捏紧手中的笔努力不像个野蛮人一样让愤怒肆意控制自己的信息素，沉默的看着病房紧闭的门口。

而回到病房的亚瑟马上就后悔不已，他过于意气用事的个性大概这辈子都改不掉了，等到情绪发泄完才意识到自己刚才多么言重。他懊恼的抱着头想着要等奥姆回来后慎重的跟他道歉，十几分钟过去却迟迟没有在病房等到人。在男人回病房后就注意到不对劲的湄拉终于忍不住开口问他发生了什么，等亚瑟把事情告诉她后，就连和对方关系不是很好的红发Alpha也面有难色。  
「你可要好好道歉了，奥姆很记仇的。」湄拉拍了拍他的肩膀安慰他。

「但现在得先照顾好大卫，相信他父亲会回来的。」

「…你说的对。」亚瑟轻拍着病床上的男孩，叹了口气。

\---------

奥姆追出去后不见男人的踪影，找过附近的商店、公园和球场都没有发现他，直到在不断的询问下最后在不远处的一个空旷的工地找到了人。男人正垂着肩膀双手扶额，蹲坐在一旁的水泥墙。

「先生。」

「别靠近我。」男人没有看他。

「我很遗憾，但你不应该把他一个人留在医院里。」他没有放弃试图说服眼前的男人，但对方仍沉浸在愤怒和悲伤中。

「你应该为拥有他这样的孩子感到幸运。」奥姆深吸一口气后说，男人听完激动的站起来对着他大吼「他不是我的孩子！」

「…你也是个混蛋。」一阵沉默后，奥姆微微勾起一边的嘴角，男人简直不可置信「你说什么？」

「你处罚错对象了，你应该恨你的妻子而不是那个孩子。他没有做错任何一件事，他爱你。」那段酸涩又难受的过去令他感到窒息，他握紧双拳，用力得指甲都嵌进掌心。那道被亚瑟戳开的伤口最终仍没有忍住流露出他最痛恨的软弱，如蓝宝石一般清亮的眸子混进一丝浑浊。

「别让他也经历这个，这个世界不需要第二个奥姆马略斯。」

\---------

过去了大概好几个小时，昏迷许久的大卫缓缓睁开双眼，湄拉上前轻碰着他的手肘询问他感觉如何，而他吃痛的抽气一声。

「我怎么了？这里是哪里？」他看着一旁给他调整点滴的湄拉迷迷糊糊的问「你的手生病了，这里是亚特兰蒂斯，纽约最好的医院。」亚瑟回答，大卫有些愣神的点点头，接着问「我什么时候能回家？」

「这个吗…你可能暂时不能回家了。」

「为什么？我爸爸呢？」

亚瑟在刚刚几个小时内想的安慰的借口全都在男孩提问后堵在了喉咙，抬头和湄拉无奈的对视一眼后，垂下头低声说「不久前尝试联络过他…好吧，我们得谈谈你的老爸。」男孩眨眨眼「他没来看我吗？」亚瑟为难的点头，男孩垂下双眸，看上去很失望。

「他不爱我了吗？」

「孩子，我很抱歉但是你老爸他…」

「他来了。」男人的声音吸引了病房内三人的注意，回头一看，男孩的父亲正站在门口一脸笑意的看着男孩。

「爸爸！」他开心的呼唤一声，男人上前给他一个拥抱，对方也伸手环住他。  
「我好想你。等你好起来，我们就回家。」他笑着说，轻轻的拍了拍男孩的背，怀里的人开心的将手臂收得更紧些，把头埋进父亲的脖颈。

温馨的画面让亚瑟和湄拉忍不住弯起嘴角，对视了一眼后同时欣慰的松下一口气。

事情虽然解决了但亚瑟没有忘记要向奥姆道歉，脑海里思考着他现在会在哪，一边下意识的回头看向病房门口，一个人影正好转身离去，只来得及捕捉到他稍纵即逝的白大褂和淡金色的发尾。

「奥姆！」

亚瑟立刻箭步追了上去，一踏出病房却差点一头撞上站在门口旁的白发男人。再次抬头才不出几秒的时间，刚才的人影已经不见了。

亚瑟垂着眉失落的叹了口气，再次想转身回到病房，眼前的男人却一把扯住他的衣领，顿时一股混着血腥味的信息素充斥在他们的周围，棕发Alpha警戒的看着对方，仿佛能穿过眼罩看见底下那颗眼睛如同他的右眼一样燃烧着炙热的燄火，两个强大Alpha的对峙一触即发。

直到白发Alpha收紧了手上的力量，拖着嘶哑的嗓子缓缓开口。

「我得和你谈谈，亚瑟库瑞。」

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯是修罗场的味道……写剧情真的是痛并快乐着，医学部分仍引用自原剧，有bug请轻鞭，喜欢的话一样请给我留个评论支持哦~


	4. Chapter 4

当亚瑟跟着穆克来到了亚特兰蒂斯的顶楼，他才意识到现在已经是晚上了。夜晚的强风吹得他的白袍唰唰作响，却冲散不去空气中的带有强烈愤怒的血味信息素。Alpha之间的信息素会相互排斥，麦色皮肤的男人也本能的散发着他烈酒味的信息素，仿佛只要再一点火花就能引爆一场大规模的爆炸。

穆克恶狠狠的盯着亚瑟，棕发Alpha此时像是一头脱离群居的雄狮，而白发Alpha像是下一秒就会扑上去把他的脖子一口咬断的鬣狗。他明白对方的愤怒是来自自己冒犯了他的上司，但他怎么想都不觉得一个普通的上下级关系会因为这种事而气成这样，除非……

于是下一秒，原本蓄势待发的鬣狗被这头狮子猝不及防的发言给冻在原地。

「那个，你和奥姆难道是？呃如果是那样的话我很抱歉——」

「不、不是的！」白发男人的突然拔高声音打断了自己，看见对方脸上立马浮了一层明显的红晕。看来是个单箭头的纯情男孩呢。亚瑟心想，虽然单箭头这点自己好像也没资格说。

发现自己失态了的穆克干咳两声，犹豫了一下说「奥姆先生是我的恩人。」亚瑟戏剧性的挑了下眉，意示他对这个故事感到十分有兴趣。穆克看着他重重的咬了下嘴唇，随后缓缓捋起右边的袖子，露出底下一道深得骇人的伤疤。  
棕发的Alpha略微惊讶的下意识研究起对方手臂，新生的浅色皮肤组织绕了手臂整整一圈，他推测对方可能曾失去过右手，直到某个医术高超的医生及时把它接了回去。缝合的技术也相当完美，若不是因为伤势实在过于严重，可能是不太会留下痕迹的。

「八年前我被从孤儿院赶出来，在路上游荡碰巧撞见贩毒现场，我记不得当时怎么昏过去的，只知道被送到医院时因为没有家人伤势又过于严重所有医生都选择放弃急救，只有…奥姆没有。」他停顿一下，最终选择直呼他的名讳。

「多亏他我恢复得很好，但他一直对于没能救回我的左眼感到愧疚。他总是会为病人做出最好的选择，将责任和义务不断往肩上揽，却又把自己放在最后一位。在我痊愈后他收留了无家可归的我，即使后来分化成Alpha发现他是Omega后也没有选择抛弃我。奥姆身上有和我相似的影子，但更压抑更孤单，总是想着控制一切好让自己不会再次失去什么，虽然他没有和我说过他的过去，但绝对不是像你说的那样有个美好的家庭。」他一口气说了好多，除了在奥姆面前以外他并不是个多话的人。看着亚瑟逐渐变得自责和难过的表情，他皱起眉头继续说。

「我不是要你同情他，他比你我都还要坚强，相信他也不希望你这么做。我要告诉你的是，没有人比奥姆要更值得被爱。他的外表看上去那么坚不可摧是因为他的内心一触即破，所以绝不随意对人敞开心扉，如果他选择了你，绝对不要让他受伤。」

「否则我会取代你的位置。」

说完他收拾好信息素，理了理身上的衬衫和袖子，绕过对方头也不回的离开了顶楼，留下茫然的亚瑟。

天杀的。他真的彻底的伤害了奥姆，无论是不是有意的，当下他被愤怒给蒙蔽理智，只想到自己过去的伤痛，手上却无情的扯开对方结痂的伤口。现在被开除已经是其次，他只想好好的抱一下这只遍体鳞伤的小雪豹。

棕发Alpha深深吸了口气捏了捏发酸的鼻头，转身离开关上顶楼的铁门。

\--------

「所以，在我拒绝婚约后你离开了泽贝尔，用身上仅存的财产在纽约街上开了一间诊所？」金发碧眼的男人坐在他的办公椅上，双手撑在下颚略微惊讶的看着眼前的女人。

「嗯哼，我爸一直坚持想让我找个对象结婚，我受不了就离家出走了。」湄拉拿着一只原子笔卷弄自己的红发轻松的说。

泽贝尔是纽约相当有名的一个医疗器械品牌，奥姆和董事涅柔斯，也就是湄拉的父亲是旧识。亚特兰蒂斯多数先进的高科技医疗机器都是和泽贝尔一起合作研发的。

「我的梦想是和你一样在纽约开一间诊所，但我爸理解成“我喜欢在纽约开一间诊所的男人”。」湄拉翻了一个极不符合她气质的白眼「我可不想和一个不懂什么是浪漫的Beta度过余生。」

听完对方的话奥姆不怒反笑的说「那看来我当初拒绝妳是正确的选择。」

「嘿！我可不会忘记你当时说的话有多伤人！」她故作凶狠的用原子笔指着奥姆，一阵沉默的对视后两人不约而同的笑出声。

「但说真的，我需要你的帮忙。」红发Alpha说，对方挑起他淡金色的眉毛意示她继续说。

「我爸想阻断经济供给让我回到泽贝尔，这阵子诊所的收入又入不敷出，我需要一些人手，最好是你和亚瑟，只要撑过去三个月就行。」见奥姆为难的皱眉，湄拉合掌本想试着低下身段拜托他，下一秒对方却一口答应。

「你、你说什么？」

「我说好，但我得和他讨论一下，毕竟他还在实习。」奥姆边说边在纸上记下这件事。湄拉不敢相信眼前这个印象中冰冷刻薄的男人就这么答应她这样强人所难的要求，也许奥姆真的没有她想像中那么坏。  
湄拉几乎激动得要跳上奥姆的办公桌，刚想开口感谢他时，却被门口传来的敲门声给打断。

「奥姆？」亚瑟低沉的嗓音让他手上的动作僵硬的顿了下，墨水在纸上戳出一个突兀的黑点。

湄拉很快的明白过来亚瑟来找他的目的，立马找个借口「不打扰你们了，改天请你吃饭——等我有钱立马请！」她转过头笑着向奥姆眨眨眼小声的说，踏着轻盈的脚步离开前不忘向站在门外的亚瑟道别。

红发医生离开后，办公室只剩下他们两人，气氛有些尴尬。见到亚瑟的一刻奥姆的眼神明显的闪烁了一下，不知所措的他仍抿了抿唇率先开口。  
「那对父子、怎么样了？」亚瑟没想到对方会先提起，他下意识的回答很好，于是奥姆点点头，并意示他可以先回家休息了。

Alpha闻言撇撇嘴，咬了口后槽牙说。  
「奥姆，今天的事我……」

「不用道歉，你并没有说错。」奥姆自嘲的扯出一丝勉强的笑，随后低头喃喃自语起来。

「只是你该学着收敛脾气，我不受你的信息素影响还不确定是体质关系或是巧——」话还没说完，他落入一个温暖厚实的怀抱。

亚瑟将他搂进怀里，力道大得让奥姆有些呼吸困难，双手本能的抵在对方的胸膛却用不上一点力气，身子紧绷得不敢乱动，胸腔里那颗却心脏扑腾扑腾的跳。

「别那样说，你只是做好身为医生的本分，是我的错，我太自以为是了。」他把脑袋埋在奥姆的颈侧，这个动作对他们现在的关系来说亲密得有些越矩，但他居然意外的不讨厌。

「…我想多了解你一点。」Alpha又收紧了手臂，此时Omega不清楚自己感到窒息的原因到底是因为对方的动作还是话语。  
他原本以为亚瑟会直接请辞的呢。看着挂在自己身上那只丧气的大型犬奥姆最终释然的叹了口气，这是他这两天下来第一次面对眼前的Alpha能够像这样子放松。

「既然这样你可有得忙了。」奥姆小心翼翼的挣开亚瑟的怀抱，对上对方疑惑的眼神时轻笑声指了指方才写在纸上的事项。

「我们得当三个月的免费劳工。」

\--------

「天啊——这已经是这礼拜第三个拒绝留院观察的病人了！真不知道脑子里在想些什么。」

见亚瑟抱怨的样子让奥姆忍不住笑了声「难怪湄拉要我带上你，你这副样子肯定没人敢拒绝留院。」

对方听了也跟着笑了起来，耸耸肩说「经营诊所可真不是件容易的事。」

听完蓝眼医生赞同的点头「急诊室的病患都比这些还有力气和医生斗嘴的人好处理。」

「嘿、可不是每个医生都跟你一样有双巧手的，所以才需要我。」闻言奥姆侧过脸看向亚瑟，挑起右眉带有些玩味的看着他。

「处理不听话的病人。」他笑着说，眼睛弯成一个好看的角度。奥姆看着他愣了一下后迅速撇过头，心里不得不说亚瑟是他见过笑起来最迷人的，耀眼得让人没办法盯太久。

在那天之后过去了两个礼拜，奥姆一周拨出了十个小时和亚瑟一起到湄拉的诊所帮忙。

经过这段时间下来的共事和相处，他们逐渐了解对方，奥姆得知到亚瑟其实是一个很好的人，虽然他的确做事有点莽撞也不太考虑后果，但他的出发点总是好的，尽力的去执行身为医生的责任帮助每一个病人。对药物的知识也非常熟悉，虽然进行手术还不太行但外伤处理倒是很熟练。看上去挺傻的其实多数时候都非常可靠。  
最重要的是，自己对他一点抵抗力都没有。亚瑟就如同一抹耀眼得让人无法忽视的阳光，融化他用来隔绝感情的冰墙，霸道的闯进他如同深海一般冰冷又黑暗的内心。

而亚瑟也发现奥姆的确并不像他的外表和脾气那样又臭又硬，相反的，他很善良也挺好说话。看见过几次手术中的奥姆，自信、果断、从不出错。还有深蓝色手术服底下的翘臀绝景也让人移不开双眼……咳、跑题了。  
但如穆克所说的，他的确是个控制狂，尤其是对自己，必要时他什么都能做得出来，甚至是伤害他自己。他喜欢掌控一切，不喜欢紧急状况，不喜欢没有计划的生活，更讨厌发情期会失控的自己，所以他才执意隐藏起身份伪装成Beta，为的不是其他人看待他的眼光，而是让自己能短暂的逃避他最脆弱的一面。  
奥姆总认为他隐藏的很好，也许他的情绪和面部管理非常完美，但他的眼睛可不擅长说谎，每次看见那双美丽却孤独的蓝眸就让亚瑟心底一阵刺痛。

最初对彼此的误解和抗拒被抹去，取而代之是不尽言中的吸引力。而这个实习医生更在前几天成功和他的上司交换了号码，他现在像个第一次谈恋爱的高中生一样每晚给对方传送晚安简讯，即使对方从来没有回复过也不觉得气馁，因为他知道另一头的人睡前肯定也正握着手机等待他的简讯。而事实证明，亚瑟是对的。

这样友达以上恋人未满的关系纵然单纯美好，但他想再更进一步的了解他，彼此都是。

这周五的晚上，他们本来和往常要一起到湄拉那里帮忙，但是奥姆身子突然像是发烧一样烫得厉害，浑身乏力，仔细看还会看见眼底下的一片青紫。最近纽约即将迈入冬天，也许是气温的变化加上这两周骤然倍增的工作量让他病倒了。  
然而这个小工作狂居然还想硬撑着去给湄拉帮忙，结果当然被亚瑟一把塞进车里，要穆克把他安全的送回家。

「有任何事就联络我，不是紧急状况也一样。」

亚瑟跨上他的摩托车后转头对奥姆说，后者在车窗摇上前无力的点了点头。伴着引擎的发动声音，驶向不同的方向。

\--------

两个小时过去，在最后一个病人离开后，红发医生坐在柜台前的小沙发上伸了个大大的懒腰，放松的嘟囔着幸好今天的病人没有平常多。

「奥姆还好吗？」她有点担心的问，毕竟他不是个会随便允许自己生病的人。  
「看上去像是发烧 ，但还有待确诊。」说完亚瑟脱下白大褂，拿起一旁的水壶灌了一大口。

「那剩下交给我吧，赶快回去照顾你男朋友。」

「噗、咳咳——！」

湄拉嫌弃的看着对方一口把刚才喝进去水全吐了出来。亚瑟一边咳嗽一边用手背把溅在下巴和胡子上的液体随意抹掉。

「呃、妳是怎么…」话还没问完，“你说呢”这几个大字就仿佛就这么写在红发女人的脸上，亚瑟搔搔头本来想解释他们还不是那种关系，湄拉却抢着说。

「谁会把上司的联络名字设成“奥咪宝贝”？」在说出那个肉麻的暱称时她忍不住打了个寒颤。

操。伴随着湄拉一阵吃瓜的爆笑声，亚瑟耻得简直想一头撞死。

但是几秒前才被提及的联络人及时发送一则简讯过来阻止了他。棕发的Alpha迅速抄起手机查看，着急的在萤幕上点了几下，随后便抓着他的黑色夹克匆忙的和对方告别后，刻不容缓跑出诊所骑着摩托车扬长而去。

他简洁的讯息页面上只有对方短短的一则信息。

“ I need you. ”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修罗场结束了！下一章就是想写好久的浴室车啦(◐∇◐*)，喜欢一样给我留个评论支持我更新吧~~


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha催着油门，照着对方发过来的地址骑去。疾速造成的呼啸风声不断在耳边掠过，他的脑海却只有Omega那清亮又沉稳宛如天籁的嗓音回荡着对他说，“我需要你”。

终于在拐过第四条街后他来到了简讯上写的地址。亚瑟焦急的敲着房门，没有任何回应，他下一步几乎没有犹豫的去转动门把，门却意外的打开了，里头没有一丝光线，只有洒了一地的金色酒液和破碎的玻璃。一股强大的不安涌上心头，亚瑟不断呼唤着对方的名字，最后随着一声微弱的回应在浴室找到了奥姆。

他被浴室门后的景象钉在原地，虚弱的Omega把自己泡在放满热水的浴缸里，肩头以下全没在水中，白皙的肌肤再次被蒸得粉红，被浸湿的淡金色发尾微微打着卷看上去特别乖巧，那双有些失焦的蓝眸却牢牢的黏在眼前的Alpha身上，过于诱人的模样让他暗暗咽了口水。热腾腾的雾气让金发的Omega看上去更加柔和，仿佛下一秒就要融化在这一片氲氤。

「亚瑟……」Omega沙哑的声音唤回走神的Alpha，亚瑟连忙凑到他的身边想测量体温，但手背贴上对方的额头时却惹来一声隐忍的喘息，顿时一股海盐薄荷的清香混入了一丝香甜，伴着水气在空气中飘散，他一瞬间就明白过来发生了什么。

奥姆发情了。

Omega无力的抓着Alpha的手臂磨蹭着他宽大厚实的手掌，嘴上无意识的呢喃他回到家之后发生了什么，像是穆克给他准备了点晚餐，对方离开后他打破那瓶昂贵的龙舌兰，怎么把自己泡进浴缸前发简讯给你。但实际上后半段的话亚瑟压根没有听进去，他耀眼的金色眸子暗了下去，只想着如果那个白发Alpha没有即时离开，他的Omega是不是就会被自己以外的人打上标记。

想到这里，亚瑟几乎嫉妒得抓狂。

高大的Alpha一言不发的脱光身上的衣服跟着挤进了浴缸，体积的增加让热水往外溢了大半，原本容纳一个人绰绰有余的空间在对方加入后变得狭窄。两对炙热的躯体挨在一起，烫得Omega有些本能的想往后躲，却被对方捉住脚一把揽回来，Alpha侧过头吻了吻他显得小巧脆弱的脚踝，顺着向上亲过小腿和大腿内侧，双腿随着他的动作被折在胸前，心里赞叹着上司的韧性同时把脸埋进水中把对方已经挺立的玉茎含进嘴里。

他的阴茎很干净，形状也很漂亮，头部是粉红色的，柱身白得和他的皮肤没什么两样，看得出来主人的性经验趋近于零，耻毛也是淡金色的，并不浓密的贴在小腹下方，看上去像是小孩子一样。

「哈啊！等、唔嗯……」亚瑟的舌头灵活的在粉嫩的冠状沟上打转，舔过下方敏感的系带，吸吮不断流出前液的小孔，飘散在水中的长发和胡子偶尔刮搔过私处的快感几乎要将他逼疯，奥姆揪住对方的头发想将他拉开，修长的双腿却夹住那颗正在埋头干活的脑袋像是要让他凑得更近。最后亚瑟不费什么力气的给对方一个深喉，奥姆的腰剧烈的颤了下弓起身，喉咙发出一声闷闷的尖叫，全这么交代在对方的嘴里。

亚瑟从水里探起头，水珠顺着脸颊滑下没入胡子，最后顺着发尾再次流回浴缸里，热水浸湿了他的长发，黑金的发丝杂乱的黏在他的前额，狂野得看上去像头暗伏在湖边狩猎的黑豹。奥姆失神的看着眼前性感的男人一口吞下他的液体，用指腹刮下嘴边残余的白浊送进自己的嘴里，完全陷入情潮的Omega根本没法思考，只是乖顺的舔着Alpha卡在他嘴角的手指。

亚瑟一手享受着对方舌头的伺候，想着有机会也要让他用嘴伺候一下自己的老二，另一手向下摸去探入那个柔软的穴口，他一次伸进了两根手指，不意外的摸到里头分泌的黏腻情液，金发的Omega从里到外的状态都在无声的向Alpha宣告着他已经准备好了，于是亚瑟没有犹豫的用手指撑开奥姆饥渴得一缩一缩的小穴，热水猛然灌进他敏感脆弱的腔壁，烫得他一个机灵却只是隐忍的抽泣着不敢挣扎半毫。但对方还不满足欺负他似的又换上更烫的东西填满他空虚的内里，亚瑟的尺寸即使在出色的Alpha里也是非常可观的，就算是进入发情期的Omega也被撑得有些难受。

「呃嗯、呜呜……」随着亚瑟不断的进入，奥姆微弱喘息声断断续续，像是只濒死的幼兽，Alpha安慰的吻着他泛红的眼角，直到终于整根没入，硕大的龟头精准的顶在他的前列腺上，Omega呜咽一声无力的向后倒去，而Alpha则掐着他的腰开始下身的挺动。  
浴缸的大小很好的限制了他的动作，亚瑟几乎只能抵在那令身下人疯狂的软肉上震动，重点部位的刺激带来的强大快感几乎要让奥姆昏厥过去，加上他们两个还泡在一缸热水里，在体内肆虐的巨物还像烙铁一样滚烫几乎要让他的脑袋过载。

见对方全身涨得通红的难受样子宛如一只在锅里要被煮熟的小鳕鱼，于是亚瑟双手绕过他的膝窝将整个人揽腰抱起，体位突然剧烈的改变让奥姆忍不住惊叫出声，那根过人的性器似乎又埋得更深了一点，像是要被捅穿的错觉让奥姆主动攀上亚瑟的脖颈试图逃离那根狰狞又粗大的阴茎哪怕是一丁点，但下一秒又因为对方的动作被全数塞了回去。

亚瑟把他抵在浴室的墙上，在皮肤贴上冰凉的磁砖的一瞬间奥姆打了一个冷颤。

「亚、亚瑟…冷…」Omega不断扭着身子往对方身上挨，试图从Alpha身上摄取一丝温暖，却被对方无情的推了回去。

「别急，奥咪宝贝。」他嘬了一口对方粉嫩挺翘的乳头。

「马上就让你热起来。」说完他开始一阵猛烈的律动，没了空间的束缚他大开大合的抽插着，囊袋一下一下的撞在他敏感的会阴上，逼出奥姆一声声失控的浪叫，暧昧的水声、Alpha粗重的喘息和Omega甜腻的呻吟在浴室回荡着，宣示着里头正在上演一场激烈又疯狂的性爱。

Omega被他整个人用阴茎钉在了墙上，好几次无意间擦过那个紧闭的脆弱娇嫩的腔口，奥姆觉得他即将死在这波剧烈又舒爽的令人发疯的快感下。他双手无力的扶搭在对方宽厚的肩膀，随着他的顶弄一下一下不断被往墙上推，丰满的乳肉也一上一下的晃动着，像是在引诱他上前享用，于是恭敬不如从命，亚瑟刁住他一边充血肿胀的肉粒吮吸着，舔弄上头细小的乳孔，仿佛想从里头吸出带有奶香的甜蜜液体。

最后在Alpha猛然一个深入下，有些上翘的头部挤进那个未被造访过的秘口，奥姆仰头甜腻的尖叫一声，下身猛然地喷出一大股温热的液体，浇淌在侵略者粗壮的阴茎上，初次绝妙的腔内高潮带来的快感几乎烧干了奥姆的大脑。

Omega的生殖腔本能的紧缩着腔口的嫩肉试图从Alpha的阴茎榨出繁衍生命的种子，在湿热软濡生殖腔的多重刺激下让亚瑟差一点就这么泄在里头，他搧了下奥姆丰润的臀肉意识他放松，惹来对方一声委屈的呜咽，雪白的屁股立马浮上一个明显的掌印，可怜兮兮的控诉着刚刚受到什么样的对待。

Alpha还不想这么快就在Omega的体内成结射精，于是他忍着继续挺弄的冲动，抬头去看对方的脸，谁知道这一看反而更加失控。奥姆淡金色的眉因为快感拧在一起，已经失去焦距的双眸却依然紧紧黏在他身上，眼泪如珍珠一般不断涌出，鼻尖哭得红通通的，合不拢的嘴角还挂着一丝口水，各种Omega第一次发情所没见过的媚态击溃了Alpha仅存的理智，他甚至不知道自己还能变得更硬。

「呜嗯……」奥姆因为体内的巨物又大了一圈哽咽一声，他失神的寻找着亚瑟的嘴唇，囫囵的吞了口口水，轻轻捧住对方的脸颤抖着主动献上他们之间的第一个吻。原本应该是个蜻蜓点水的亲吻，却在亚瑟伸出舌头后硬生生变成了黏糊糊又色情的湿吻，他本来也想拥有一个纯情又罗曼蒂克的初吻，但他的身体不想服从大脑的指令。舌头交缠发出一阵令人耳热的水声，亚瑟含住对方的舌头，轻吮他的舌尖，仔细舔过软肉的每一处，像是要把他整个人吞吃入腹一样，几乎让奥姆有种要融化在这个吻的错觉。

唇舌分离，Alpha迫不及待的亲上Omega后颈肿胀的腺体，上头散发着Omega发情时甜腻的香气，又因为奥姆本身清爽干净的海盐薄荷味信息素闻起来更像块美味的蜂蜜柠檬蛋糕，令人欲罢不能。亚瑟张口就想咬下去，但大脑最后一分理智及时将他打醒，就算是奥姆主动要自己帮他解决热潮，就算奥姆已经明显的对他动情，就算自己正是奥姆选择的那个Alpha，他也不能在对方不清醒的状态下给他打上标记，这和他们之间的感情无关，绝不能因为他一时因为荷尔蒙的作用而用这个锁住对方一辈子。

奥姆有选择的权利，更有后悔的权利。

亚瑟这么想着想把自己从对方体内退出来，查觉到对方意图的奥姆立马双脚缠上对方的腰将拔出半截的阴茎吞了回去不让他得逞。这个姿势让Alpha并不好发力，只能有些尴尬的托了托Omega的臀部试图让他下面那张小嘴离开自己，然而奥姆却做对似的不断缩紧着腔壁，射精感越发强烈让亚瑟不得低声哄着让他听话放开自己。但怀里的人却嫌不够的在对方身上点火。他迷迷糊糊的舔吻着亚瑟的耳朵，贴在他的耳边陶醉的呢喃着。

「我想要…亚瑟，射给我……」

没有一个Alpha能够拒绝这样的请求。

金眸Alpha的眼神危险的瞇成一条缝，像头满月的狼人，他再次抱起怀里的Omega用力的操干起来，失去理智前亚瑟低吼一声，一口咬在偏离对方腺体一公分的脖颈处，留下一个极深的牙印，力道大得让奥姆吃痛的小声抽气。最后他打桩似的挺动了数十下，Alpha的结迅速膨胀卡住Omega孕育生命的入口，胀得青紫的龟头抵住生殖腔的宫口射出一股股滚烫又浓稠的精液。

「呼嗯…」被内射灌满的感觉过于舒适，奥姆此时像只吃饱餍足的奶猫小声的打着呼噜，瞇着眼瘫软在亚瑟的怀里昏昏欲睡。

「我的…我的……」亚瑟着迷的舔着奥姆颈侧那个被他咬得渗血的牙印，埋在Omega体内的阴茎还不断在高热紧致的生殖腔灌入浓精，手上不忘抱着怀里的人离开充满水气的浴室往干燥卧室走，直到他们倒在奥姆king size的双人床上，Alpha的结尽责的发挥它的作用，没有让腔体内的一点白浊露出半滴。

他们双双躺在柔软的床上，维持着结合的姿势，享受高潮的余韵，彼此都累得不行却没有谁舍得先沉入梦乡。Alpha由干柴、海风与龙舌兰混合成的信息素和Omega的海盐薄荷融合在一起，前者刺鼻和后者清淡的元素意外的并不冲突，完美的调和出令人安心的味道。

也许是事后的温情的催化，或是一些别的什么说不清的原因，亚瑟想在此时和对方坦白有关他的一切。在主动拥抱了他那天以后，他多么希望奥姆能对他敞开心扉，那么自己也应该对他坦诚。

「你知道吗，我真对不起我的弟弟。」亚瑟将奥姆耳边的卷发拨到耳后，在脑子里琢磨过好几个开头，最后选择了一个有点突兀却又最平凡的选项。

奥姆闻言挑了挑眉「你有个弟弟？」

「这个吗…我想是有的，其实我一开始来这里的目的就是为了找他。几个月前我收到了一封照片，我认为是我妈寄来的。哈、说来有点荒谬但我听说她已经去世多年了。」亚瑟低声说着，提到最难受的往事令他难得的有些心慌，但奥姆是一个绝佳的倾听者，安静却真诚，又足够温柔，让他成功鼓起勇气继续说下去。

「她是个医生，几十年前到澳洲进行救援工作时和我爸一见钟情，但生下我后就离开我们回了美国再也没有音讯。我有段时间梦想自己能和她一样成为医生后到美国找她，直到有天我听说她死了，我就从医学院辍学，加入海洋生物的救援工作，治疗鳍受伤的鲨鱼或是搁浅的鲸鱼。」亚瑟小心翼翼的说着一边观察奥姆的表情，但对方只是在他提到母亲时有些诧异的眨眨眼外没有其他的反应。

「前面提到的那张照片是我妈抱着一个小婴儿，背后写着让我去找他，自从老爸也过世之后还以为我在这世上已经没有亲人了，但就算要找也根本就没有线索，所以我透过一点关系让人把我安排到纽约最好的诊所实习想打听一点她的消息…」他停顿了一会。

「结果我遇到了你，差点就忘了来这里的目的是要找我的异父弟弟的。很抱歉我说谎了…但我从来没有把这件事当成玩笑。我爱你，奥姆。」

最后的告白他说的很快，因为他明显的感受到怀里传来一阵无法忽视的颤抖，奥姆攥紧的双拳不安的抵在他的胸口，这样的反应让亚瑟感到着急又恐惧。

「你的母亲…是不是叫亚特兰娜。」过了半响，奥姆拖着沙哑的嗓音问。在对方口中听到熟悉的名字让亚瑟愣了一会惊讶的瞪大双眼。

「对…你认识她？」虽然发问前奥姆的心里早有答案，但听到事实后他仍没法如自己想像的那样坦然地接受，只是难受的闭上眼睛，微乎其微的点了头，没有更多的解释。

奥姆心里生出一股酸涩又复杂的情绪。亚瑟说的话毫无疑问的证实自己正是他同母异父的弟弟，果然他们明明分别是AO却无法对彼此的信息素产生吸引并不是巧合。他没有想过这个他曾经痛恨过的人和他一样失去了家庭，而现在对方和他正躺在同一张床上，自己居然却无法将他推开一分一毫。他到底还是栽在了对方手上，渴望得太久反让对这份感情的贪恋已经多得收不回来，自己最后仍彻底输得一塌糊涂。

今晚的他堆积了太多情感，心头上的重量压得他喘不过气，习惯独自承受的他过去从没有尝过和别人一起分担的感觉。

但如果对象是亚瑟，他愿意试试。

「…我曾经的确拥有过美好的家庭。但失去在我八岁生日那年，因为父亲得知了母亲和他成婚前和别人有过一个孩子。」他的声音很轻，语气甚至没有什么起伏，仿佛陈述的故事主角不是他自己。

「我永远忘不了母亲身上的鲜血和仓皇逃走的背影，她离开后再也没有回来过，于是我代替她承受了父亲的愤怒，直到四年后他在我眼前死于心脏病发。这么多年来我仍不知道那是噩梦的结束还是开始，为无需再承受他的施暴感到庆幸却又为自己当时的无能感到痛苦。」

所以他成为了医生，试图掌控手中的生命以确保自己不会再因为谁的逝去感到痛苦。

亚瑟在心里头默想。听完对方的告白后他心里难受得一抽一抽的疼，在每个人都夸着奥姆总能为病人做出最好的选择时却没有一个真正了解背后的原因。将那颗燃尽的心冰冻多年的奥姆究竟做足多大的勇气才选择把自己最痛苦最不堪的回忆告诉他，看着他卸下坚强的外壳露出早已残破不堪的躯体，亚瑟瞬间明白过来奥姆想要的其实很简单。他渴望被爱，此时更需要自己。

于是他没有犹豫的将怀里的人圈得更紧，珍重的吻了吻他苍白的唇，双手温柔的抚过他柔软的金发和光洁的背脊。

「本来想着如果能找到我弟弟，我要像这样安慰他，告诉他不是一个人，我永远都在。」Omega随着Alpha低沉的嗓音，金灿的睫毛轻颤着。

「但现在我想先对你说。我爱你，我向你保证我绝对不会离开。」

亚瑟的语气带着前所未有的虔诚。这让奥姆绝望的发现自己根本不在乎他们之间的关系在外人看来有多么悖德，荒唐又如何，他的人生本来就已经足够荒唐了，难道让他自己做一回选择也不被允许吗。

……但亚瑟呢？在知道真相后他真的不会就此离开吗？仍能像这样抱着自己轻易的说出这些话吗？

最后他忍不住自嘲的笑了声说。

「所以你也会和你弟弟在床上做这种事？」

「什么？才不会！」

骗人。他苦涩的笑着想。

Omega贴着对方的心口感受着Alpha强而有力的心跳，和说话时胸膛传来的震颤。会告诉他真相的，但不是现在，他对自己说。

此时他只想再享受一会他哥哥身上的温度。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有错是骨科！！伏笔埋得很差不知道有没有人猜到就是了_(:з」∠)_剧情急转直下希望大家没有被甩出车外hhh一样喜欢的话请给我留个评论~


	6. Chapter 6

隔天一早，亚瑟仍没有如他想像中那样与怀中的人交换一个甜蜜的早安吻后，赖着床享受一会事后早晨的惬意和温存。

事实上奥姆几乎没怎么睡，也早在对方醒来前就离开卧室去清理自己了。听着浴室里传来的水声和一地的斑斑白浊，亚瑟才后知后觉的想起来自己昨天射进了对方肚子里。处于发情期的Omega受孕机率极高，他一方面无法自拔的感到高兴，同时又一把冷水从他头上浇下，担心着奥姆接下来可能要面对的问题，后悔当时没能成功阻止用下半身思考的冲动。待Omega穿着松垮的浴袍从浴室出来后，高大的Alpha抱着复杂的心情，用着极齐不符合他外表的语气讨好又委婉的建议对方可以吃药降低受孕机率，结果好不意外的惹来一记怒视。

「如果要说这种话昨天就该拒绝我而不是现在才让我避孕！」亚瑟被他怼得说不出话。

见Alpha垂着头道歉，一脸委屈得像个被主人斥训过的大型犬，心软的他忍不住上前揉了把对方乱糟糟的头发。

「我本来就没打算瞒一辈子。」

这话听上去说得气呼呼的但其实四舍五入就是告白的台词让亚瑟立马高兴的扬起头。这只小麦色的大狗还一把揽过主人的腰把头埋进对方的颈侧在昨天被自己咬出来的齿痕上厚着脸皮撒着娇，心里感叹着他不坦率的Omega实在太可爱了。

在棕发Alpha也进浴室把自己清理干净后，他们花了至少十分钟争论谁要绕远路前往诊所或是让其中一个先出发。最后蓝眼Omega还是受不了对方的软磨硬泡，妥协让他以不能停在亚特兰蒂斯门口的前提下用摩托车载自己一程。亚瑟甚至用了好几次急煞车让后座的人搂紧自己这种老套的揩油技俩，但奥姆似乎不知道自己无形中被吃着豆腐，只是不耐烦的轻敲下对方的安全帽要他好好骑车。

即使确认了关系，他们之间的互动仍没有太大的变化，最先注意到的仍是穆克，一样多亏了他灵敏的嗅觉。奥姆身上的龙舌兰味道要比上次又更浓了些，看上去也没有昨天发烧的现象，今天还穿了件高领的毛衣，更何况亚瑟一脸就写着他们昨晚过得有多么精彩，更不用说他的上司和实习医生之间的距离又更近了一点，并行时手臂几乎要挨在一起。虽然他真心为奥姆找到他的归属感到高兴，但失恋的挫折仍让白发Alpha整整一个礼拜都显得无精打采。

第二个发现的是湄拉，根本不用多说什么，她昨晚本来就刚好和亚瑟聊到这件事，下一刻又看到对方因为一封简讯就急得跳上车离开，谁不知道那则讯息的主人就是他的“奥咪宝贝”。  
但明明恋爱应该闻起来是和自己信息素一样的玫瑰香味，她怎么只闻到一股酸臭呢？

但随着一个月过去，知情的似乎不止他们两人，关于他们的好几个不同版本的AB职场罗曼史在亚特兰蒂斯流传起来，大部分的职员都感觉得出来他们高冷的上司自从那个大块头实习医生来了以后软化了很多，有眼睛的人更看得出来虽然奥姆表面上总是处处针对亚瑟但其实他们两个的关系相当亲密，因为马略斯先生看不顺眼的人是没有机会出现在亚特兰蒂斯第二遍的。

而最近甚至有好几个八卦的职员上去和故事里的Alpha求证，而他的答案始终如一「别问我，问他。」但由于没人有那个胆量上去问他们的上司：“听说您和亚瑟库瑞有一腿是真的吗？”  
求生欲极强的他们可不想被奥姆用手术刀给钉在墙上，所以传闻还是传闻。

但这样的状况让奥姆感到困扰，和亚瑟相处的时间纵然美好，但是他依然没有忘掉那个令人遗憾的事实，他并不乐观的想，总有一天要和这种日子道别的，也许对方知道自己瞒着他还会被恨上一辈子。亚瑟那双金色的眸子里流淌着愤怒、悔恨和厌恶，如同一把锋利的冰锥狠狠的贯穿他。奥姆被脑里的想像逼得无法呼吸，一瞬间像是坠入极地冰窟一样寒冷失温。他告诉自己应该要懂得分寸，知情的人也应该越少越好。

这么想着的奥姆开始有意无意的和亚瑟保持距离，甚至在工作以外的时间减少与对方的会面，感受到来自上司的低气压的职员识相的不再提起他们之间的传闻。

一开始配合奥姆决定的亚瑟并没有多想什么，只是努力放缓自己的脚步想让对方以他能接受的方式慢慢适应他们之间的关系，但这样的状况持续了一阵子后，亚瑟感觉得到奥姆对他的疏离并不是因为对这些传闻厌恶和抵触，而是——一种别样的恐惧。

这天他和奥姆一样来到了湄拉的诊所帮忙，一个小时前写完最后一份病历的湄拉本来宣布他们可以先回去休息了，但病房内突然传来警报器的嗡嗡声，而金发的Omega医生以他来开刀最有效率为由，正在里头进行一场紧急手术。

几乎每天都会和他们碰面的红发医生很明显的感受到小俩口之间的不对劲，看着亚瑟正坐在等候室沙发上对着的鱼缸里的金鱼发呆叹了第五次气时，湄拉终于受不了过去敲了几下鱼缸，随后一把坐到被仓皇游开的金鱼唤回神智的亚瑟旁边，直奔主题的问他。

「你们吵架了？」

「如果真是吵架到还好处理…」棕发的Alpha无力的把头靠在椅背上又叹了口气。

「我觉得奥姆有事瞒着我。」

「嗯哼，他本来就不是那种一有什么事就会和人分享的类型，你得习惯这个。」她耸了耸肩说。

「我知道，但这次不太一样。」奥姆会隐瞒的事情只会和他自己有关，他太习惯独自去面对了，总忘记他还拥有依赖自己的选择。

难得见同为Alpha的亚瑟消沉的样子，她拍了拍对方的背「我从没见你冷淡的奥咪宝贝对谁倾心过，你可是第一个，给他点时间吧。」说完湄拉露出一个调皮的笑。虽然从她口中听到那个暱称让亚瑟瞬间不想给她面子的起身走人，但到底对方的安慰还是起了不错的作用，偶尔让她调侃一下自己也没什么坏处。他缓缓深吸一口气后撇撇嘴角，转头向湄拉道谢。

过没多久，病房的护工走了出来，替奥姆转告他在为病人做最后的检查后便离开诊所。湄拉用着柜台电脑确认明天的排班和预约，而亚瑟正提着两个安全帽在病房外头等他的恋人。但几分钟过去还没等到里头的人出来，他唤了声对方的名字也没有回应，不祥的预感和不安瞬间涌上，Alpha有些粗暴的撞开门，瞳孔骤缩，看见的是他的Omega神情痛苦的卷缩在地上。

「奥姆！」亚瑟扔下手里的东西惊慌上前双手颤抖着抚上对方苍白的脸颊，感觉到的是他冰冷的体温和一身的冷汗。

「不不不…求你了奥姆，别吓我……」。

「发生什么——天呐！」听见动静的湄拉快步走来查看，见状赶紧打开诊所仅剩的空病房让亚瑟把人抬进去。

湄拉迅速给奥姆戴上氧气罩贴上电极片后检查着他的状况，鲜红的液体在他深色的手术服下晕开一片，没有预警的昏迷和出血让她担心的蹙紧了眉。

「下身出血原因不明，得先替他止血。」

对于止血和外伤处理相当擅长的亚瑟此时手忙脚乱的到一旁给她递上工具和纱布，看着原本几乎止住的血还没来得及松懈下来又再次冒出一股鲜红，一旁的仪器响着令人心慌的警报声，红色的数字显示着他的血压正在往正常数据下降。不巧的是，符合奥姆血型的血包正在刚刚那场紧急手术中用掉了，无论是送去亚特兰蒂斯或是附近的县医院起码都要花上几十分钟，心急如焚的亚瑟只能赌上一把。

「用我的血。」

湄拉听了对方这个疯狂的主意几乎不敢相信的瞪大双眼「你疯了吗！？」

亚瑟皱紧眉头用眼神告诉她现在没有时间犹豫，红发Alpha用力咬了咬下唇，要亚瑟替自己止住奥姆下身不断涌出的血液，一边往他身上抽了一管血立马到不久前才刚增设的实验室分析。

不过短短几分钟的等待让亚瑟感到一阵窒息，看着奥姆逐渐失去血色的脸他害怕得几乎觉得自己下一秒就要哭出来，就在他血压降至危险边缘的前一刻，湄拉及时踏着匆忙的脚步回来惊喜的宣布他们的血型奇迹似的相符。

等到情势终于稳定下来，亚瑟看着自己的血液缓缓的流过透明的输管进入对方的身体，心电图上的数值逐渐也恢复正常终于松了一口气。天呐，上帝保祐。因为过度紧绷的神经和肾上腺素的影响，再加上大量的输血让他感到有些晕眩。

他疲惫的把脑袋枕在奥姆的床边阖眼休息，昏沉的回忆起和对方这几个礼拜来的日子，最终记忆选择重播了他与奥姆第一次交心的那个夜晚。那无疑对他们彼此来说都是意义非凡的一夜，亚瑟清楚的记得当时的每一个细节，但当时他满脑子只为奥姆的经历感到心碎和不舍，没有去细想对方当时不对劲的反应。现在想起来，奥姆不仅认识他的母亲，还有个同母异父的兄长，无法对自己的信息素产生反应，现在甚至和自己的血型相符。

操，不会吧——！？Alpha突然像是被雷劈中一样弹起，细思甚恐的巧合让他不可置信的看着对方此时熟悉得过分可怕的脸，淡色的金发，碧蓝的眼眸和白皙的肌肤，几乎完美的继承了他的母亲出色的外表……不，很可能是他们的。

亚瑟开始害怕他的假设成了现实，而当时并不知情的自己把他的Omega从里到外彻底的操开灌满，这才后知后觉的意识到也许这就是造成对方现在正躺在病床的原因，都还没来得及消化前一个震撼弹，上帝又立马对他投射下一颗，赶紧突兀的要湄拉给奥姆做个抽血验孕。

而正好要去实验室给对方做血液分析的湄拉露出一个不明所以的表情「男性Beta的生殖腔没有作用的，他不可能怀孕。」但话一说完她却立马反应过来。

「等等、难道——」看亚瑟那副为难又带着抱歉的复杂表情，红发Alpha发誓她这辈子还没有这么想杀过一个人。

「去你的亚瑟库瑞！这事关确诊结果你不会早点说吗！？」她几乎是卷着七海的愤怒的朝着对方大吼，抓着手上的试管就转身想走，又被对方一把叫住。

「……再给我们俩验个血缘。」他妈这话连自己说出来觉得诡异得不行。并且不意外获得湄拉既难以言喻又嫌弃的表情，但亚瑟此时却没有任何辩解的权利。

待红发女人离开后，亚瑟迷茫的望向仍躺在床上昏迷的人，此时苍白的脸色让他浅淡色的眉仿佛不存在一样，但眉间的阴影却透漏出他睡得并不安稳，看着连在梦中还得遭受梦魇的折磨却得不到一丝安慰的爱人让亚瑟感到心塞的难受，他真的不知道该怎么和对方醒来后告诉他这个令人难以接受的事实。

他重重的叹了一口气，用没有扎着针头的那只手温柔的抚平了Omega蹙起的眉间。但其实亚瑟并没有那么在意这个，尽管他的确某种程度上对他造成了冲击，但这够不成他放弃继续爱奥姆的理由。

他来到纽约最初的目的就是为了寻找他仅存的亲人，而他确实是找到了，甚至与他相爱，成为恋人，他不觉得爱人与亲人之间有并存的冲突，无论过去或是以后，他对奥姆的感情不会因为身份的关系有所改变。

但奥姆呢？他能像自己一样轻易的接受吗？

他对自己的感情有所把握，却没有勇气去把握对方的，这让亚瑟痛苦的缴紧手指。说到底，也许是他还不足够了解奥姆，他只是打从心底的希望，往后的日子自己依然能够有更多机会像这样去陪伴他，爱他。

湄拉站在病房门口良久，看着在自己离开后眼睛就没有丝毫离开过奥姆的亚瑟，眼神带着浓厚的忧伤，里头坚决的爱意却没有撼动过。本来抓着化验结果报告的她想冲进去朝他破口大骂，看到这副景象，最终只是深吸一口气轻轻的敲了房门。

「想看看你弟弟的超音波吗？」她皱着眉抿笑，无奈却带着一点欣慰的说。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写得很苦手的一章…（没有医学常识的我）没有原剧可以参考了肯定有很多bug，如果出戏都是我的锅！！！剧情还逐渐狗血但我控制不住我的手啊啊啊(；д；)


	7. Chapter 7

不知道过去多久，病房都熄灯了。奥姆缓缓睁开双眼，接触到空气的干涩和酸疼让他不适的眨了眨，大脑也像是缺氧似的沉，他试着回想自己发生了什么，只记得下腹突然的一阵剧痛让他失去了意识。

他动动脑袋转过头去看向昏暗的病房里唯一一丝微弱的光线，来自左上方萤幕上的超音波照片。萤幕上映着一个小小的黑点，那是他们的宝宝，还只有一公分大的小胚胎在他的子宫安静的筑起了床。奥姆立刻意识过来发生了什么，惊喜的想碰碰正孕育着小生命的肚子，才发现自己的右手被人紧紧的握住，是他的Alpha。

亚瑟累得靠在病床上睡着了，却不舍得放开他的手哪怕是一秒。奥姆蔚蓝的眼眸荡漾出一层水雾，垂下眼眸看着熟睡的人规律起伏的身体感受到他均匀的呼吸，他拨开挡在对方脸上的前发，轻轻抚过他左边的断眉，对方却因为这个小动作醒了。

棕发Alpha拧了拧眉，下意识的把圈在掌心的手握得更紧，他睁开眼睛，金色的眸子即使处在黑暗中仍一样耀眼夺目，但他眼里只有他的Omega那双幽蓝深邃的宝石。

见亚瑟醒了，奥姆就更不拘束的揉了揉他睡乱的头发，对方却只是抓过他的手小心翼翼的吻了吻他冰凉的指尖，问他感觉如何，奥姆摇了摇头意示他没有大碍，重新转过头去不可思议的看着他们还只有指甲盖大小的宝宝说。

「我怀孕了。」奥姆用左手隔着肚皮摸了摸里头的小天使，努力让语气显得平淡，却没意识到自己忍不住高兴得上扬的尾音。

面对奥姆的反应，亚瑟只是用几不可闻的音量应了声，心情复杂的看着对方一言不发，本来专注在脑海刻印宝宝样子的奥姆注意到了亚瑟的异样。

右手捏了捏对方的掌心，用眼神询问他怎么了，看着那双带着期待和欣慰的眼睛让亚瑟更加难以开口「我只是在想，你会想要这个孩子吗？」

「你是什么意思。」他皱着眉说，得知自己怀孕后的伴侣反常的反应让奥姆有些不安「别告诉我你后悔了。」

亚瑟因为他的话噎了一下。说真的，他挺后悔的。后悔让他的弟弟没有退路能够选择。

但他更害怕。他害怕在说出口后，他的Omega看待这个孩子的眼神会变得不同。

亚瑟看向他的眼神似乎把他当成了一只未经世事的幼猫，仿佛一点点雷雨声都能惊动到他，这让奥姆有一点不开心。他不想让亚瑟对他过度保护，又为那份只属于自己的关心和忧虑感到无法自拔的温暖，仿佛心头空缺的那块也被对方填满。

但奥姆没来得及沈浸在这份感情太久，他想起还有件事瞒着亚瑟，一瞬间刺骨的寒意钻进他的血管，他不想再体验失去一切的恐惧，捉紧床单甚至有一丝希望能用孩子让对方留下，好像除去腹里的骨肉外自己对于亚瑟只是个随时可以抛弃的包袱，全然无知自己对他而言有多么珍贵。

但冷静过后他将脑内那个失去理智的自己打醒，若是利用这点绑住对方，最后只会再次造成一样的悲剧，他不愿意重踏他们的父母的错误，不希望让他们的孩子也活在这样的阴影，更不忍心看到亚瑟痛苦。他得说出来，而现在正是脑内寻思无数遍的那个向他开口最佳时机。

但他没意料到亚瑟却是那个先说出真相的人。

「我就是那个毁掉你家庭的人。」奥姆眼底满是诧异的看着亚瑟，注意到对方神情的变化，他突然移开视线底下头，嗓子嘶哑的说。

「我们是兄弟，奥姆。」他声音抖得不行，带着无法忽视的自责与沉重的歉意，眼前强壮的Alpha仍没有抬头看对方的勇气，却舍不得先松开握在掌心里那只被他捂热的手。

Omega无声的张口，睫毛颤了几下。

「……我知道。」他回答，没有把手抽离，反而紧紧回握着。

「什么！？」听到意料之外的回答亚瑟一时没克制好自己的音量，立马被奥姆一把摀住嘴，噤声几秒后才愣愣的缓过来问对方。

「你什么时候知道的？」

「…你和我告白那天。」

——那算一算不是足足有一个月了吗！？而自己居然完全没有发现！？亚瑟狠狠咒骂一句自己迟钝的脑袋。

「难道你最近这么反常就是因为这个？为什么不一开始就告诉我？」

他急切的追问，原先预计会是自己向对方坦白的奥姆没有想过他会需要解释这个，真正的原因让他有点难以启齿。

「因为……我很害怕，你会离开。我知道应该早点告诉你的，对不起…」

他的弟弟如同海洋的眼眸里被深沉的悲伤和恐惧填满，将他真实的感受和最脆弱的一面献给他，奥姆对他的依赖和寄托远比自己想像的要多太多，却总是选择让自己去承受一切的痛楚，他不敢想像这件事在自己看不见的地方是如何折磨着对方，如今确认了彼此心意后这件事反而又显得可笑得微不足道，也让亚瑟忍不住眼眶有些湿润，看来他们兄弟俩都想得太多，同时也小看了他们对彼此的感情。

他的上司，他的弟弟，还是他的Omega。无论给他安上什么身份，奥姆就是奥姆，他得告诉这个傻孩子，他永远是自己最钟爱的那一个。

「我爱你，也如同世间上所有兄弟一样爱你，我根本不在乎之间的冲突，我只希望你幸福快乐，弟弟。」他说，虔诚的在对方的无名指印上一个吻。

「我向你发过誓绝对不会离开。」

那双琥珀色眸子里的爱意简直多得要溢出来，而奥姆心甘情愿的让自己溺死在里头。他意识到他之前的多虑有多么的愚蠢，数日累积下来的压力和恐惧化成眼眶里温热的液体，但他选择在泪水落下以前去亲吻他的哥哥。

这次他们终于交换了一个浅尝辄止的吻，在双唇分离后他们彼此相视笑着，亚瑟也像他当初说的那样抱着他的弟弟温柔的轻拍他的背安慰他。在享受了一会温情后，亚瑟想起什么似的低低的笑了起来，胸膛传来的震颤和呼出的热气扫过奥姆的耳边弄得他有些痒。

「结果我还是说了个谎，我跟我的弟弟上床了。」对方的话让奥姆忍不住笑出来，把额头贴上对方的，手指捉住他一小卷棕金色的发尾把玩着。

「你知道我真的有个瞬间想用孩子道德绑架你吗，哥哥？」闻言亚瑟挑挑眉，原本在对方背后安抚意味的抚摸顿时变了味。

「喔？那你可得给哥哥生很多很多个宝宝才行。」Alpha扯出一个狡诘的坏笑。

「我可是很贪心的。」

\----------

次日早晨，湄拉被逼着一边咽下狗粮，一边再次给奥姆做了套完整的检查。确认没有其他异状后强忍着翻白眼的冲动告知他们可以出院了，同时要亚瑟盯着这个工作狂让他不要再勉强自己，然而对方也好好的示范了什么叫新手爸爸的瞎操心，拉着湄拉劈头就问了一串照顾孕夫的注意事项，而同为Alpha又不是产科专门的湄拉被他问得答不上来。「我知道怎么照顾自己。」一旁的Omega终于看不下的说。

之后奥姆也没有继续隐瞒他们的关系，大方的和亚瑟在亚特兰蒂斯就接起吻来，虽然早有传闻但被真实的恩爱秀一脸的职员们依然心情激动，特别是得知自己的上司怀孕一瞬间他的Alpha助理差点昏过去。

最后“奥姆马略斯的真实性别是Omega”真的登上了纽约日报的头版，不过话是这么说，其实对亚特兰蒂斯没有造成太大的影响，毕竟性别伪装的新闻并不算罕见，而且严格说上去这也不是什么坏事，就算奥姆是Omega也比其他身为Alpha或Beta的医生都还要来得出色。

但比起这个，更多人好奇的是亚瑟库瑞究竟是个什么样的人才能征服这位医界的高岭之花，他们两个之间的故事瞬间在各大论坛激烈的被讨论了起来，甚至登上了网路热搜。亚瑟还曾经好奇的点了几个标题不可描述的文章来看，靠着它们度过他的Omega怀孕初期不能进行床上运动的日子，但他不得不说，现实的奥姆还是要比论坛文章里的辣多了。

而随着日渐长大的宝宝让奥姆的小腹也逐渐鼓起，这让他有点接受不能，毕竟前凸后翘的好身材可是他一点一点练出来的，肚子大了成天瞎操心的Alpha根本不敢让他的Omega出门运动甚至动手术，现在他穿不下平常的衬衫和西裤更不愿意穿市面上专供男性Omega穿的孕夫装，只能套着亚瑟整整大他一号的衣服。奥姆摸摸自己圆润的肚子再摸摸亚瑟依然结实的腹肌自个嘟嘴生闷气，看着他耍着小任性的Omega抱怨着自己什么都不让他做，Alpha决定陪他来场健康的孕期运动，也终于给对方打上属于自己的标记。

\-----------

半年后，金发的Omega答应了他Alpha的邀请，怀里抱着刚满月的女儿站在澳洲的某个海岸。

「好了，缝合伤口。」他说着，而一旁赤着上身露出一片纹身的Alpha听从他的指示将虎鲸幼崽肚子上的口子缝起来，随后将这头受伤的小家伙交给他救援团队的朋友们送回海洋保育中心疗伤。

这是他们来到澳洲后第一只抢救的海洋生物，而在将小虎鲸安置好抬上车后，他们用手肘顶了顶亚瑟，调侃他失踪整整一年原来是去美国娶妻生子回来，在差点吃上对方的拳头前仓皇开车逃跑，还不忘朝着奥姆吹了声口哨，直到车子消失在海边后亚瑟尴尬的抓了抓后脑。

「抱歉，他们人不坏的就是欠揍了些，找个时间把你正式介绍给他们。」他转身面对奥姆说，而对方没有说话，只是把怀里的宝宝往上托了托，勾起一边嘴角微微点头。

亚瑟带着奥姆和女儿在附近的镇上逛逛，和他分享了一个关于灯塔守护者和人鱼女王的浪漫传说，最后回到他位于崖上的家旁的灯塔上。对于位在纽约的亚特兰蒂斯大楼上要眺望海景并不是件难事，但此时海面上一波一波拍来的浪花和迎面而来的微凉海风他却像是第一次见到一样，面对着眼前一望无际的蔚蓝他感到无比的平静自在。亚瑟看着奥姆和他怀里的小宝贝心里忍不住荡起一阵暖意，上前笑盈盈将他楼进怀里吻了吻他的额角。

他们一起在灯塔上欣赏日落，夕阳的橙光映入奥姆深邃的蓝色眼眸像是一颗被点燃的星火，感受到怀里的小家伙呼吸平稳的陷入熟睡，低头摸了摸套在无名指上的指环。

「有件事我一直想和你说，亚瑟。」被点名的人转过头去一脸笑意的看着他。

「你曾经说过你毁了我的家庭，那不是真的，你给了我一个更好的。」他此时的声音轻得像根羽毛，缓缓飘落在亚瑟的心头上。

「我爱你。」这是奥姆第一次对他说，为名感动的泪水差点就这么不争气的从亚瑟眼里掉出来。他凑上前去小心翼翼的和对方交换了一个吻，在他的耳边也小声的回应自己的心意。

他们在灯塔上待了好一会，奥姆主动和亚瑟问起关于海洋救援的事，一边滔滔不绝说着自己故事的主角忽然想起稍早奥姆对那头小虎鲸的伤势处理不像是外行人会有的反应，如果不是手里还抱着孩子他绝对会接手自己的工作给它动手术。

「你看起来对海洋保育有点研究？」

对方认同的点点头「那是我为数不多的兴趣。」

「那要不要加入我们团队的保育工作？」棕发的Alpha闻言惊喜的挑眉凑近对方的脸，单手撑在灯塔上的栏杆说，而对方迷惑的眨了眨他漂亮纤长的睫毛。

「那亚特兰蒂斯怎么办？」

「我相信穆克会处理好的。」他语气轻松，蓝眼的Omega听了止不住笑着摇摇头，说自己可不能像他哥哥一样不负责。

「但我会考虑的。」

最终他沉默了一会说，奥姆看着眼前的一片蔚蓝被染成温暖的橘红色，不再像他隔着玻璃窗看到的那样冰冷孤独又迷惘，如同他的哥哥，他的爱人瞳眸里的那抹金色为他指引着方向。

他原本如同沙漠一般荒芜又干枯的人生，是亚瑟给他带来了海洋。

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦~这是我第一次写连载，真的非常费神但也写得很开心！谢谢一直以来给我评论支持的读者们，希望你们会喜欢这个故事：）


	8. Extra chapter

距得知奥姆怀孕后至今过去了五个月。原本还只有一个指甲盖大小的宝宝现在已经把孕育它的人的肚子顶出一个无法忽视的弧度。

身材和体重的变化对奥姆的生活明显造成了不便，但这个小工作狂居然还不罢休的想挺着小腹到亚特兰蒂斯上班，结果当然被亚瑟给阻止了。  
但奥姆马略斯可从来不是那个会轻易妥协的人，有次他趁亚瑟出门后也偷偷溜到了亚特兰蒂斯，虽然他小心翼翼的躲过了他的Alpha但最终还是被他嗅觉发达的Alpha助理给发现了，并且不容拒绝的被穆克推上后座安全的送回家。但一次的失败不足以让他放弃，既然自己的医院行不通，那其他地方总可以吧？他再次瞒着其他人跑到了湄拉的诊所，但自从她依约请了奥姆一顿大餐后他们有整整两个月没见了，当红发医生一看见熟人挺着肚子走进她的诊所时还以为对方是来求诊的，殊不知这无心的发问打击了奥姆的自尊心，于是刚踏进诊所一步的他立马掉头什么都没说的就走了，留下一脸懵逼的湄拉，对方出自担心就把这件事告诉亚瑟了，最后自己像个做错事的孩子一样被他的哥哥给念了一顿。

回忆完毕，躺在床上的Omega微微翻了个身，郁闷的嘟囔明明他才是老板怎么每个人都开始不听他的话了？他看上去难道有虚弱得需要去看病吗？就算是怀孕只要好好控制的话还是能工作的，像这样整天在家躺着什么都不做的才是真正的不健康吧！

他越想越生气，也许是因为孕期激素让他的情绪变得敏感起来，又可能是亚瑟把他照顾得“太好”，就连饮食都不敢疏忽，这也不能吃那也不能做，还以为自己不是怀孕而是得了什么绝症的病人。

多亏了产科医生的营养菜单，他现在的三餐无非是西兰花就是其他深绿色蔬菜制成的料理，就算是以往那个每天早上都会摄取一杯蔬菜汁的自己也不禁开始对这些绿色的植物产生阴影。奥姆一边翻出了亚瑟藏在橱柜里的零食，一边想着今天就要让他知道孕夫也是可以吃甜食的——话是这么说，尽职专业的马略斯医生仍知道自己不能摄取太多垃圾食物（而且他其实本来就不怎么喜欢），他小口小口的嚼着贝壳造型的巧克力球想。

之后奥姆只往嘴里塞了两颗巧克力球后就消停了，到底他只是想让亚瑟知道自己的身体没有那么脆弱，他有点过度担心了。终于尝到有别于营养料理以外的食物让他解气不少，看了看时钟算着亚瑟即将回来的时间才又假装把那包零食拿起来嗑。而亚瑟进了房门看见他偷吃甜食的动作也没有太大的反应，奥姆也就借机开始控诉对方的行为，只见他的Alpha低低的笑了几声后向他道歉，并说要陪自己来场健康的孕期运动当作赔偿，而听见对方的话，早就想活动筋骨的奥姆想都没想就答应了，但是——该死的他应该猜到亚瑟说的不会是什么正经运动。

他怎么知道亚瑟回来后嘴里含的东西就不一样了。

Omega现在一手抱着肚子跪在床缘，而Alpha则面对他们宽敞的双人床站在他的面前，他用了不轻不重的力道将奥姆的脸摁向自己的胯部，嘴上用着低沉的嗓音诱哄着对方下一步动作。

奥姆愤愤的瞪了他一眼，手上却听着对方的话解开了裤裆，里头已经微微充血挺立的柱体立刻弹了出来，从未做过这种事的Omega有些犹豫的盯着眼前的巨物看了一会，最后怯怯的伸出舌头碰了碰前端，他尝到一股浓浓的麝香味，属于Alpha的龙舌兰信息素也一瞬间充斥整个房间，伴着海风和干柴的野蛮气息醺得他有些发晕。

「别怕，照我说的做。」见对方迟迟不敢行动，Alpha安抚性的在Omega的腺体上摩挲，把下身深色的巨物凑到对方的下唇。

「舌头伸出来，舔这里，然后含进去，牙齿别嗑到了——噢操、对，用力舔，宝贝，吸它。」奥姆是个优秀的学生，完美的吸收亚瑟教授给他的技巧，软濡的舌头在胀得青紫的龟头上舔弄，在敏感的冠状沟上打转，他不敢含的太深，粗长的阴茎只进去他的口腔不到三分之一，露在外面的部分被他用手生疏的套弄着，他甚至还小口小口的嘬着他的马眼，爽得亚瑟揪紧了身下人柔软的金发，差点忍不住顶胯让他整根吞进去。

「奥咪，嘴再张大一点，再放松一点…对，做得很好，我们试试这个。」说完亚瑟按住奥姆的头让他无法后退，下身缓缓往前将阴茎推入更深处，感受着喉咙炙热绝妙的紧缩，湿润的软肉挤压着龟头的快感让他忍不住粗喘着咒骂一声。他做得很小心，除了进入咽喉的异物感外没有造成多余的不适，但第一次深喉的体验仍让奥姆皱起了眉，他没法从这个获得到快感，眼睛微微上翻委屈的看着亚瑟，脸涨得通红，不知道此时该怎么呼吸的他感到有些窒息，发出一声微弱的呜咽，逼出了他一点眼泪。

对于第一次给人口交的奥姆来说亚瑟的尺寸实在过于难受，Alpha见状便不再勉强他，小心的抽出自己已经完全勃起的阴茎，分离时还牵出一丝色情的银丝。

看着奥姆那张泫然欲泣的脸，亚瑟觉得自己硬得能就这么射在他的脸上，但他忍住了，扶着对方的后腰让他慢慢向后倒在床上。他虔诚的在他圆润的肚子上献上一吻，手上却下流的分开对方的双腿。Omega猝不及防的惊喘一声，下意识的想并拢双腿却被对方压制住，被禁止外出的他全身上下只松垮的套着Alpha宽大的衣服，连底裤都没有穿，粉色的穴口已经湿漉漉的冒着水，暴露在空气中微微的瑟缩着，无声的引诱着对方上前享用，于是亚瑟也没有犹豫的把嘴贴了上去。

「嗯啊！别、亚瑟——」舌头碰上穴口的瞬间奥姆忍不住惊叫出来，性经验并不丰富的他这回体验了两种第一次，粗糙的舌面一点一点把那羞涩的小口舔开，Omega努力的想扭动腰身逃离下身的折磨，但圆滚滚的肚子让他无法动弹，奥姆几乎羞耻得要哭出来却又无法自拔的沉浸在这令人疯狂的快感里，随着对方的舌头灵活的钻入体内吸吮，他仰头尖叫一声，一股无色无味的情液从里面喷出，亚瑟将它含进嘴里，还用同时沾上不少体液的胡子刮蹭着奥姆脆弱敏感的大腿根部，连同会阴处都给弄得一塌糊涂。

孕期敏感的身体让他很快的迎来一小波的高潮，奥姆瘫软在床上小口急促的喘息着，微微失焦的双眼像球融化的蓝莓冰淇淋，Omega原本就丰满的乳肉又因为怀孕变得更加柔软饱满，乳头也因为兴奋隔着衣物顶出两个凸起，随着主人的呼吸上下起伏，身上那件大号的亚麻色衬衫被他蹭得几乎已经没了遮羞的作用，只勉强盖住胸口的部分，露出大半片因为情潮泛上一层可口红润的肌肤。

眼前肉欲的光景看得亚瑟口干舌燥，他一手撑在奥姆脸旁，凑上去和他接吻，另一手滑过他被欺负得泛红的大腿根，探进那个刚被他舔得软濡的穴口。Omega似乎在对方的口中尝到了一丝自己的味道，在嘴里呜呜的抗拒了两声后就被Alpha高超又充满侵略性的吻技给吻得头晕目眩。

亚瑟一边和奥姆的唇舌交缠，一手隔着衣物揉捏着对方那颗变得硬挺的小肉粒，动作算不上温柔却刚好满足了他胸前的空虚，直到他松软的后穴终于能够轻松吞入四指，亚瑟便将手指拔出来，啵的一声连同带出一摊黏糊糊的液体，被他一把抹在他白皙的臀肉上。

亚瑟让他的Omega抱好肚子，用力把掩盖在前额的长发甩到脑后，单手抓住衣领把身上的衣服扯下来，曝露出布满古铜色皮肤上的黑色纹身，几滴汗水随着他的动作滴落。看着他眼前迷人过头的Alpha，奥姆意义不明的呜咽一声，一面为自己等等要遭遇的事感到有些害怕，一面又隐隐期待着自己能被对方尽情的摆弄。

像是接收到对方的心思，亚瑟立马扶着他早已硬得发疼的阴茎不容缓的操进去，Omega的甬道因为怀孕变得比平常要更高热紧致，窄紧湿润的内里包完美的覆住他粗长狰狞的性器，在完全没入后Alpha忍不住舒服得叹了口气。  
而奥姆就没有那么好受了，虽然明白孕期间安全性爱是不会有太大的风险的，但他的身体却本能推拒着任何可能会伤害胎儿的威胁，不断的收缩着软肉试图将对方的阴茎给挤出去，殊不知这个举动对亚瑟来说却更像是在讨好一般，夹得他闷哼一声，忍不住在对方的屁股上搧了下要他别吸那么紧。

无辜挨了一巴掌的人抖了一下，雪白的臀丘立马浮上一个明显的掌印，却无法克制想把体内的巨物挤出去的动作，惹得亚瑟又往更深处顶了顶，像是要被贯穿的错觉让他慌张的挣扎起来。

「亚、亚瑟，停下…好涨…」Alpha听了真的停止继续深入的动作，但却也没有让Omega好受上一些。  
「那我们换个姿势。」他说，下一秒架起对方的腿，让坚挺的龟头抵在肠壁上的一点同时缓缓把他整个人翻过来，对方粗长的性器在体内转了整整一圈的刺激几乎要让奥姆昏死过去，他双腿瘫软，全身的力气被瞬间抽空，只剩双手还本能的护在肚子上，靠着亚瑟的夹住他的腿支撑着让屁股高高撅起，里头的腔体克制不住的又吐出一小股温热的淫液。

看着变得软绵绵的Omega，身后的Alpha开始他小幅度却力度十足的挺动，傲人的尺寸完美的照顾到他体内每一寸的敏感点，甬道里的液体因为姿势的关系被挤出来，随着抽插发出令人耳热的水声。亚瑟的目的并不是像以往对方的发情期那样填满他空虚的生殖腔，对Omega来说最佳的孕期性爱是针对生殖腔口的按摩和刺激，于是他放缓力道小心的在深处戳刺着，最终在他耐心的寻找下找到了那个紧闭隐秘的入口。他将上翘的伞头抵在那个微微凹陷的腔口上研磨震动着，不断变换角度在敏感的入口处摩擦，过于露骨直接的刺激让奥姆无法控制的尖叫出来，过多的快感转换成痛苦，他觉得那个正被对方欺负着的地方火辣辣的发麻。

这太过了，他觉得自己快要死了。这样的念头充斥着奥姆的脑海，他哭得抽抽噎噎的，差点狼狈的被自己的眼泪给呛住，无意识的屈服于Omega的本能向他的Alpha求饶。

「哥哥…不要了…唔嗯、求你…」

亚瑟的动作因为听到这个称谓顿了下，而奥姆绝望的发现体内的阴茎又胀大了一圈，他偏过头去看对方，好看的眉拧在一起，金灿灿的睫毛被眼泪弄得湿答答的，眼神委屈得像是只被主人揪住尾巴欺负过头的兔子。

操。亚瑟被他盯得呼吸一窒，几乎是用尽所有意志力和仅存的理智才没有顺应脑内那些粗暴下流的冲动去狠狠操他的弟弟一顿。

他用着比刚才再重一些的力道继续在那个忍不住收缩的腔口上刺激着，掐在那对白皙的臀丘上的手顺着侧腰滑进已经没有遮蔽作用的衬衫里，揉着他变得柔软的乳房轻扯着上面的乳粒，奥姆被他玩弄得发不出任何声音，只能颤巍巍的小声抽着气。亚瑟知道沉甸甸的小腹没办法让奥姆承受后入的体位太久，他弯下身着迷的舔吻Omega后颈上肿胀凸起的腺体，尝到一点原本并不存在的甜腻的奶香味，最后一口咬上，尖锐的犬齿刺入那块脆弱的肌肤，强硬的灌入自己浓烈的信息素，将他的爱人彻彻底底的打上属于自己的标记。

Omega伴着Alpha的标记被推向生理高潮，那个被折磨得微微肿起的腔口再次喷出一大股清液，打湿了那根不断肆虐他的阴茎，甬道的媚肉在奥姆高潮后剧烈的收缩，亚瑟及时在结张开锁住前撤出对方的体内，柱身贴在那个被操得合不拢的穴口上，一手体贴的挤着对方只能缓缓流出稀薄白浊的前端，对着他洁白光滑的背脊射出一大股浓稠的精液。

他满足的粗喘着把他脱力的Omega搂进怀里，面对面交换一个不带色情意味的吻，炙热的呼吸喷洒在彼此的脸上却没有一丝嫌弃。

「以后要叫哥哥的话别挑在怀孕的时候叫。」亚瑟过了一会佯装严肃的说，却掩饰不住眼底的兴奋。

想得美，再也不叫了。奥姆在心里偷偷翻了一个白眼。

激烈的孕期运动让奥姆累得想垂下眼睑休息，视线却意外的注意到亚瑟脖子上的项链。

「这是什么？」他伸手捞过微微反着光的银链，上头挂一个小巧精致的指环，里面似乎刻着什么，但在黑暗中看不清楚。他知道亚瑟身上常常佩戴饰品，但多数都是与他气质相符的刻有毛利文化或是镶着绿玉的传统配件，像这种风格的他还是第一次见到。

「噢，这个。」亚瑟说着摘下上头的戒指，在奥姆疑惑的眼光下把它套在对方右手的无名指。

「我本来是想说服你跟我回澳洲住后再给你的，但既然被你发现就没办法了。」他说得相当真诚，脸上笑得像是计划得逞一样狡猾，拉过对方的手在上头落下一吻，游刃有余的样子仿佛一切是他设计好的。

尚未从刚刚的画风转换过来的奥姆有些愣愣的抽回手，转动对方套在自己指头上的圆环，过了一会才意识过来对方的意思，他摇摇头无奈的失声一笑。

「这真的是我见过最差劲的求婚方式了。」他这么说，却低着头舍不得把视线离开那个银色的小指环。

「哦？但你看上去很开心，原来你偏好这种类型的？」

「不然我怎么会喜欢你。」听了亚瑟愤愤的在奥姆如同雕塑般完美的鼻梁上咬了一口，孩子气的行为让他忍不住笑出来。

亚瑟往前挪了挪，让奥姆枕到自己的手臂上，他贴着Alpha的胸膛感受着他强而有力的心跳声，直到他再次开口。

「但去澳洲这件事我也是认真的，你觉得如何？」

闻言奥姆并不太赞同的皱了皱眉，就算他身边已经没有其他亲人了但他还有很多病人需要他，更何况他还有亚特兰蒂斯呢，怎么能就这么丢下一走了之。

而亚瑟像是读懂了他的想法。

「你爸的死亡从来不是你的错，说真的如果他要活着我绝对会冲上去揍他一顿——但我要说的是别被这种压根不存在的责任束缚住，你该试着去放下，去寻找你真正想要的。」

亚瑟忘不了他的弟弟成为医生的理由，最初是出自于痛恨自己对他父亲的离世感到无能为力，再来是为了填补心里那块空虚的阴影，试图抓住身边可能稍纵即逝的生命，最后又如恶性循环一般的变成他应担的责任，吝啬的不允许给予自己一点宽容和自由，全然忘了他应该为了自己而活。

「奥姆，这不是逃避，而是一种解脱。」

「亚瑟，我不知道……」奥姆听完后有些不知所措，他不太知道自己能不能像对方那样随着自己的意志放下他过了大半的人生，也如亚瑟说的那样从未想过自己想要什么，但对方仿佛心有灵犀一般再次捕捉到他的心思，用指腹按住了他微张的唇。

「不用急，可以等到宝宝出生后我们再决定。」他安抚的摸了摸奥姆圆滚滚的小腹，又在他的额头印上一吻。

「但答应我你会好好考虑，好吗？」

奥姆看着对方在黑暗中却依然耀眼的金眸，最后妥协似的微微点头。

但其实，他可能已经被说服了。

三个月过去，奥姆在预产期的前一个礼拜被送进了亚特兰蒂斯，他也终于想起来自从戴上后就没有拿下过的婚戒里头似乎还刻着字，他背着亚瑟偷偷摘了下来，看了一眼刻在内圈的文字。

“ Pearl of my life ”

明明只是个简单的句子搭上刻得不是很完美的字迹，却让他幸福得无法自拔的弯了嘴角。

最后刚经历完分娩的奥姆虚弱的躺在病床上，从一脸激动得快要哭出来的亚瑟手中接过孩子，看着怀里的小姑娘，他觉得自己下一秒可能会跟他的丈夫一起落泪，那画面可不怎么好看。

陷入沉睡前奥姆感受到亚瑟正紧握着他的手，而他也用着仅存的力气勾住对方的手指，闭上眼睛，嗓音沙哑的缓缓向他开口。

——也许澳洲会是一趟不错的旅行。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爆字数的番外，补充一辆孕期车和他们前往澳洲之前的剧情，食用愉快♥


End file.
